The Sorcerer and the Nanny
by Revever
Summary: There was a sorcerer in the mountains, they said. He was living in the dark, ominous castle on the top of the highest mountain. And he was cursed. Only two day in year, at spring and autumn equinox, he was able to leave his castle, but he had to return before the dawn. But is the cold, dark castle a good place for his six years old son?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's kind of mix of Dark One Rumple with spinner Rumple. He has his powers, but they are not really dark, just a regular sorcery, if there is such a thing. He also looks completely human all the time. The setting is sort-of-steampunk with a dash of magic, I guess. Or maybe just a XIX century with magic, but some sort of alternative world.

* * *

There was a sorcerer in the mountains, they said. He was living in the dark, ominous castle on the top of the highest mountain. And he was cursed. Only two day in year, at spring and autumn equinox, he was able to leave his castle, but he had to return before the dawn.

Well, that meant his life was cold and drafty, a guarantee at this altitude. And a lonely one. Was he searching for a company during that day, every year? Perhaps he was, because half a year ago he met a woman from several years past and her son who turned out to be his son as well. The woman unceremoniously dumped the boy on him and left. But is the cold, dark castle a good place for six years old? And is there any help available for bitter sorcerers turned single fathers other than enchanted, moving suits of armor?

* * *

'You want me to do what?!'

'Miss French, please!'

'Why me?'

'Because you're the best for this! And your father could really use what I'd pay!'

Belle French, his favorite librarian in the small town he visited on some equinoxes, threw her hands into air and shook her head.

'I simply can't believe this!'

Rumplestiltskin sighed.

'Please, Miss French, I don't have much time. I need to leave the town before the dawn.'

It was half past eight in the evening and the library was already closed. The noise of carriages outside on the main street were getting quieter, Storybrooke wasn't a place where anything interesting happened at night.

Well, except his visits twice a year, but then again, he didn't advertise the fact that he is the sorcerer from the mountains, and called himself Mr. Gold instead.

'So, let's summarize it, you just learned that you have a son. You didn't know that you have a son. I can't believe it! I know you for years, I thought I know you, Mr. Gold, but it seems no one can really know a man he meets only twice a year!'

'Miss French, you're the only person that I trust with that. And Bae needs you. I can't look after him the whole time and the ah, servants, aren't really the suitable guardians. Please, Miss French, he's only six. He needs a nanny.'

Miss French continued to look at him furiously.

'So, that's all you want from me? Be a nanny for your son?'

'Yes?...' he squeaked. For all his magical powers, he was incurably shy and knew it. If he forgot, his mother would always remind him.

Miss French flailed her hands and turned away from him. Then she turned back, frowning.

'Fine,' she said. 'For a month. Let's try it, and if it doesn't work, I'll leave after a month.'

'Half a year!' he demanded. He couldn't leave the castle to get her back to the town any earlier. 'I'll double your payment.'

'Alright...' Miss French said slowly and suspiciously. Then she pulled out a sheet of paper, ink and a pen. 'Let's write a contract. I'm not leaving until we negotiate everything.'

Rumplestiltskin eagerly nodded. It was a shame he was so desperate, but if he had to be, then Miss French was the only one person in the world that he was reasonably fine with.

* * *

Maurice French wasn't exactly convinced about his daughter's decision. But Mr. Gold was such a gentleman, a man of wealth and manners, and looked like a reasonable, reliable one. At least that was the public opinion in town. Belle herself was a good judge of character too, so Maurice decided to trust her. Given their debts, he didn't have many other options.

'Promise me you'll be writing often, Bluebell.'

'Of course, papa. Once a week at least.'

'And where should I address my letters?' Maurice asked, looking at Mr. Gold.

'Please give them to Mr. Jefferson. He will take care of delivery. Miss French's letters will be sent through him as well.'

It felt weird for Maurice, but Belle didn't seem worried.

'We are in constant contact over business matters,' Mr. Gold explained. 'It will be the quickest and surest way.'

Maurice nodded.

'Well, my child, I wish you luck.'

He hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. Mr. Gold took a step back, as if uncomfortable, but smiled a little. At least that was Maurice's impression.

'Bye, papa. We'll see each other in six months. It won't be that long.'

It will be, but with letters – and money – it will be bearable. Maurice just prayed for Belle's safety and happiness among it all. Oh, and he hoped that Mr. Gold has a big enough library in his house.

* * *

Mr. Jefferson's carriage was waiting for them, when Belle finally managed to pack two suitcases and one handbag with her clothes, some jewelry, and the most important thing – her favorite books. Then Mr. Gold helped her to carry it all downstairs, where Jefferson's servants packed them into the carriage. Mr. Gold assisted her when stepping into the carriage and Belle just wanted to scream in frustration.

This wasn't what she expected at all. She was harboring a crush on Mr. Gold from the moment she met him, in her library, five years ago. He was in Storybrooke twice a year regularly – amazingly regularly when she thought of it – during a business trip and always paid her a visit.

When she learned – from the man himself! - that he has a son with a woman he barely knew and he wanted Belle to be the nanny, she was ready to explode. Mostly out of jealousy, though she preferred to think of it as of justified fury and disappointment with his behavior.

All the same, she practically pounced on the occasion to live with him. Pounced with a sensible deal in writing, but pounced anyway. What's more, she enjoyed the pouncing.

Mr. Gold didn't try for any small talk during the ride and neither did Mr. Jefferson. It was dark outside, especially when they left Storybrooke, but suddenly Belle realized that they are on the road to mountains, not to river port to get a steamboat, nor to the train station, as she had assumed they would.

'Mr. Gold, why?...' she started, then paused seeing uncomfortable gazes of both man.

'Erm, I'll just go to sleep,' Mr. Jefferson said quickly, and covered his face with a hat. That left Mr. Gold whose face was rapidly getting bright red, even in the dim light of the lantern behind the window.

'So?' Belle asked, aiming for a strong, decisive tone, despite the feeling that something very strange is going on. She still didn't feel like anyone wanted to hurt her, but very strange nonetheless.

'I... uh, Miss French... I'm sorry,' Mr. Gold stammered. 'I was afraid to tell you earlier, because you might have not agree... I know I shouldn't have, I know, it's just... my boy, Miss French. He needs you.'

Belle frowned.

'Tell me now, then.'

'I'm the sorcerer from the mountains.'

Belle blinked.

'Is that your idea of a joke, Mr. Gold? All of this? Did you lie to me about your son too and we're actually going to circle back to Storybrooke? Or is it just your way to make the journey more interesting?'

'It's true, Miss French...' Mr. Gold sighed. 'Look.'

He made a weird gesture and suddenly there was a book on Belle's lap. Her book. One of her favorites that was supposed to be packed in her suitcase, which was strapped to the carriage's roof.

Belle did the only sensible thing she could. She carefully put away the book and pulled out her contract, ignoring the growing urge to slap Mr. Gold as hard as possible for this.

'It seems we have some points to renegotiate.'

* * *

Mr. Jefferson, grinning manically, left them on a small clearing between the pines. From here on Belle saw a path leading up to the mountains. No carriage could follow it.

Had she known that, she would pack much less. And Mr. Gold better help her carry it.

'Erm, I'll teleport us to the castle.'

'You'll what?...'

'We wouldn't be able to go there on our feet. Even without any bags.'

Belle nodded. That was sensible.

'The castle is almost on top of the highest peak of this mountain chain.'

That seemed excessive, but Belle supposed that all magic was. After all, if Mr. Gold could have a castle in such a ridiculous place, why not? It was at least unusual and interesting.

'Are you ready?'

He didn't specified that she should do anything special, so she supposed she was ready anyway. She nodded.

And the world whirled, then exploded.

* * *

Bae was born in a small village that lied between misty hills. For as long as he remembered, his mother was pointing at the high mountains on the horizon, telling him that his father lived there in a castle.

Bae loved stories, but he was also a very practical child, so he soon stopped believing it. Mom was telling him about his father also when she was angry and complained that she has other children – twins born to her and uncle Killian two years ago – and that his father could take care of him. But apparently there was no way to even notify Bae's father about Bae's very existence. That was another thing that convinced Bae that his father was anything but a sorcerer and castle-owner. Most probably, he was dead or otherwise gone for good. It hurt when Bae thought of it, so he tried to not dwell on it too much.

That said, Bae loved to imagine his supposed father the sorcerer. It helped, especially when mom and Killian didn't have as much time for him as for the twins. Father would always have time for him. And in the castle Bae wouldn't have to do too much chores. He didn't mind working per se, but mom was strict and demanding, which wasn't very helpful when Bae tried to enjoy his chores. He had to do them anyway, so enjoying it seemed like a good idea. But with father, it would be much easier, and it would be done quickly, so there would be a lot of time left to play. And father would play with him.

Bae spent years readily imagining his father, and then said father suddenly turned out to be real. It was the weirdest feeling ever. Even now, after half a year of living in an enchanted castle, Bae didn't get used to that. Didn't get used to pretty much anything, to be honest.

Still, Bae was a practical child. So when a moving suit of armor knocked to his room and announced that the master is back and would want the young master to appear in the living room, Bae politely thanked and followed it. Him. This one was named Jack and had a helmet with pointy thing at the top. Jack wasn't much of a company, all the suits of armor were a rather quiet sort, but at least now they adapted to the names Bae gave them. He even heard once that they were using names talking to each other, and that filled Bae with pride. The only one who didn't manage to follow it was papa, but this was still something to be worked on.

* * *

'Gooodsss!' Belle croaked. 'What the... What was that?!'

She tried to look around her, but felt herself spin and lose balance and then plopped straight into a fluffy armchair. She was almost sure that the armchair wasn't there a moment ago.

'I'm sorry, Miss French.' Mr. Gold said in the appropriately contrite tone. 'It will pass in a moment.'

It was passing indeed and this time Belle succeeded in taking stock of her surroundings. They were in the large, stony hall with a big fireplace, but modern additions like armchairs, rugs, mechanical clocks and kerosene lamps were all over the place. It looked pretty cozy, especially the cheerful, warm colors of the rugs.

'I've sent for Bae,' Mr. Gold said, wringing his hands. 'You can make your acquaintances with him. I prepared you rooms next to his, but first I thought we could eat? I will send your luggage to your rooms...'

'Okay,' she cut into his increasingly nervous speech. 'It's okay. I'm curious to meet him. And to see the castle.'

Mr. Gold sighed in relief.

'Good, that's good.' He turned hearing the door cracking. 'Oh, here they are.'

Belle raised her eyebrows high, seeing at first only a big, moving suit of armor. Only after a moment she spotted small, dark haired boy in rich, red clothes. Both suit of armor and the boy stopped in respectful distance, boy's eyes turned expectantly to his father.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin smiled at his son.

'Hi, Bae. Did you have a good day?'

Bae nodded.

'We were in the courtyard playing in the snow. Josh lost his head. Er, helmet.'

'Josh?' Rumplestiltskin looked at the suit of armor accompanying Bae.

'No, papa,' his son said exasperated. 'This is John. Josh is the one with these round, golden things on his armorplate.'

'Oh, of course,' Rumplestiltskin cringed. It was always embarrassing to mess up suits' names but in front of Miss French doubly so. 'I hope you helped Josh with his helmet then?'

'Sure.'

'Good. Well, Bae, this is Belle French,' he motioned to Miss French who smiled. 'She will be your nanny.'

'Nanny?'

'Yes. She will take care of you when I'll be busy.'

Bae frowned.

'I don't want her.'

'Bae!' Rumplestiltskin admonished him quickly. 'That was rude.'

'I don't want her,' Bae repeat stubbornly, but with an edge to his voice that suggested an impending crying fit.

'Bae...' he said pleadingly. Miss French was the best he could imagine for his son. If he didn't want her, what else was left?

'Perhaps he just need to get to know me better,' Miss French said gently. 'I'll be very pleased to be your friend, Bae.'

But Bae looked firmly at his feet to avoid eye contact. It wasn't going to be pretty, Rumplestiltskin thought with dread.

* * *

Belle knelt to be on eye level with Bae. Mr. Gold was doing the same, though with his cane it was a bit awkward trick.

'Bae, I'm sure we can be friends. I mean no harm. I'll just take care of you while your father is working.'

'Yes,' Mr. Gold said with hope. 'I'm working on that spell that doesn't let me leave the castle, Bae. You remember, we talked about it. You want us to be able to leave the castle sometimes, right?'

Belle filed that information away for the future. A spell that didn't let Mr. Gold leave the castle. Yet, he was visiting Storybrooke twice a year. Definitely a topic that needed a conversation. Presently, though, there was a more pressing matter on hand.

'I don't want her!' Bae bellowed and turned on his heels to run away. Belle looked after him helplessly.

'I'm so sorry...' Mr. Gold said, then got up, a bit wobbly, and went after Bae. 'Josh, take care of Miss Belle,' he added, looking back. Then he was gone. Weirdly, Mr. Gold wasn't using magic to teleport to his son. This was another thing that Belle was going to ask him about. For now, though...

'I thought your name was John?' she asked the armor.

'Yes, madam,' it, he, answered in dull, grave voice. 'Master Rumplestiltskin did not succeed in remembering our names yet.'

Belle sighed.

'I promise to do my best to learn them. Could you show me to my room, Mr. John?'

'Just John, madam. If you could follow me, madam,' John said, taking Belle's luggage.

Belle followed John through the stone corridors. It was clear that Mr. Gold wanted to make the place as close to normal house as possible, whether for Bae or for himself. Kerosene lamps, rugs, pots with flowers, modern furniture were a bit chaotically spread around to cover the fact that this is indeed a medieval, stone castle. John opened an oak door and let her into a room that looked just as idiosyncratic as the corridors.

There was a modern bed with blankets and covers adorned with embroidered colorful flowers and a multitude of puffy pillows. Next to it was a dressing table with a big, oval mirror, and a wardrobe, both made of light, cheerful wood. On the other side of the room was a bookcase with books that Belle immediately felt an itch to explore, a fireplace, and an armchair with small tea table. On the mantle was placed a modern clock. The small door in the corner led to the tiny bathroom.

'That's lovely, John,' Belle smiled.

'Master Rumplestiltskin prepared it especially for you, madam.'

'Oh?...'

'He said that you need to feel here like at home.'

'That's very nice of him, John. Well, you can put my luggage just there, next to the bed. And, uh... maybe I can help with the dinner then? I'm not sure when Mr. Gold and Bae would be ready...'

'Mr. Gold?'

'That's the name by which I know your master. So, the dinner?'

'Master is making his and young master Bae's meals by magic, madam.'

'There's no kitchen, then?' Belle asked surprised.

'There is an old kitchen, but it was never used. There is no food stocked too.'

'I see...' Belle sighed. 'Alright then, if I'm needed, I'll be in my room. Mr. Gold would know where to find me.'

'Yes, madam.'

John left, and Belle started to search through the bookcase. Unpacking could wait. As far as she understood, she was stuck here to the next time Mr. Gold would be able to leave the castle – half a year presumably – but just in case she decided to wait until Mr. Gold and Bae talked. She hoped they both would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

'Bae...?' Rumplestiltskin knocked on Bae's door. It wasn't locked, wasn't even closed, and he could see his son lying on the bed, face down, crying loudly. 'Bae, son...'

Rumplestiltskin tentatively stepped into the room, closing the door. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he sat on the bed.

His sweet son never cried like this, not even once. Rumplestiltskin feared that he was going to cry too and how would that help?

'Bae, tell me what is wrong...'

He put his hand on the boy's back, rubbing gently.

'Don't want her!' Bae sobbed into his pillow.

'Why, Bae? Miss French is the nicest, sweetest lady I know. She's kind and honest, she would take good care of you.'

'Don't want her,' Bae murmurred, a bit more resignedly.

'If you want someone else...' Perhaps Bae missed people from his village? His mother, or someone from his mother's family, aunt or grandmother? Milah told him definitely to take the boy, and didn't give Bae any chance to protest. Was Bae even able to say goodbye to his family? Then again, through all six months Bae didn't give any sign that he was missing anyone. It was sad in its own merit, but at least Rumplestiltskin thought that Bae was content to be in the castle.

'Don't want anyone.' Bae said. Apparently, Rumplestiltskin was even more lost than he thought. Some father he was, he thought bitterly.

'I'm sorry, Bae...' he whispered. 'I thought it would be for the best if you had someone to pass time with, to play with, but also someone who would know how to take care of you.'

Bae finally looked at him with red, puffy eyes.

'You could.'

'I could what?...' Rumplestiltskin asked, lost again.

'Play with me.'

'I do,' he protested. He loved playing with his son. 'Am I doing it wrong?'

Bae shook his head.

'No. But I want to play with you, not her.'

'Of course you can play with me, Bae...' Rumplestiltskin reached for his son, who reluctantly allowed himself to be hugged. 'But I have work to do too. I can't be playing with you all the time. I don't want you to get lost in the castle and hurt yourself,' Rumplestiltskin's voice trembled a bit at that. 'I don't want you to sit alone in this big castle with only the armors for company. Miss French, a nanny, would be able to do much more for you.'

Bae hugged him back, clinging to him as if something was going to force them apart.

'You won't forget me if she's here?'

'Oh, Bae, never!' Rumplestiltskin crushed his son in embrace. 'I just got you. I'm working so we would be able to leave the castle, have a better life. It's for you, son.'

'Can I help you instead of having a nanny?'

'No,' Rumplestiltskin said sadly, shaking his head. 'It's too dangerous. I couldn't work and look after you. I'm sorry, son.'

Bae sighed.

'But you won't be only working? We'd still play?'

'We will, Bae.' His work was almost completely neglected during the past six months, relegated to late hours when Bae was asleep, but he couldn't imagine not having time for Bae too.

'And you will still read to me?'

'Yes, and I will tuck you in to sleep. I promise.'

'Then she can stay,' Bae allowed, albeit still visibly unconvinced if it was really a good idea.

'Thank you, Bae,' Rumplestiltskin kissed his son's head. 'Let's tell her the good news, okay?'

* * *

Rumplestiltskin and Bae were already seated at the table in the dinning room, when John brought Miss French. Rumplestiltskin noticed that she changed into different dress, a blue one, simpler and a bit more domestic-looking, as if she anticipated that the troubles have been solved.

He was sitting at the head of the table, with Bae on his right and a place for Miss French prepared on his left. She sat down gracefully, assisted by John, and smiled at both Rumplestiltskin and Bae.

Bae responded with cautious smile. It was a good sign.

Rumplestiltskin didn't waste time then and magicked delicious meal for all of them. Roasted turkey and potatoes, variety of salads, then fruits and cheesecake for desserts. They ate mostly in silence, Rumplestiltskin felt afraid of saying something that would ruin the tentative peace, while Bae was throwing shy glances at Miss French, and Miss French just smiled, making occasional kind comment, as if trying to not spook him. Still, it was a nice meal.

'Tomorrow Miss French will take care of you after breakfast, when I'll be working,' Rumplestiltskin said, tucking Bae into bed. 'Miss French is a librarian, she read many books and I'm sure she knows a lot of fascinating stories.'

Bae nodded, holding up both hands for the last hug. Rumplestiltskin obeyed happily. His little boy loved him and needed him.

He was still feeling warm inside, when he said final goodnights to Bae and went to his rooms. Or, at least tried to. At first turn, he was accosted by Miss French.

'I think we need to talk, Mr. Gold,' she said in a business-like tone that made him a bit nervous.

'As you wish, Miss French. What about?'

'Well, I have some more questions about our new arrangement. And... what caused Bae to be so distressed earlier?'

She asked this with open, kind expression, so Rumplestiltskin answered honestly.

'He was afraid that I wouldn't spend time with him anymore...' he felt mixture of pride and shame saying this out loud – pride because his boy wanted to spend time with him and shame because he apparently let Bae feel like being shunned aside.

'I see. You will, though?'

'Of course,' he answered briskly, something about the question making him defensive. Miss French, however, just nodded.

'You didn't use magic to go after Bae. Why?'

That caught him a bit off guard.

'It... it's just not right.'

'Why?'

He frowned.

'It just is,' he said coldly. 'Seeing as you don't have any magic, it hardly concerns you.'

'There's no need to be rude, Mr. Gold,' she admonished him. Rumplestiltskin blinked, then managed to smooth his emotions.

'I'm sorry, Miss French. Do you have any other questions?'

'Oh yes. What is it about the curse that doesn't let you leave the castle?'

Of course, Rumplestiltskin thought. She must have caught that. It wasn't really possible to hide, and he didn't even plan to try.

'The curse cast on me allows me to leave the castle only on equinoxes. On such day I met Bae's mother, and on such day six months ago, she told me about Bae and gave him to me.'

'So he's been in the castle for the previous half a year.'

'Yes. I didn't quite manage to find a nanny back then. I was taking care of him with the help from the armors.'

'How did it happen that a curse was cast?'

Rumplestiltskin frowned.

'That's not important.'

'Why?' Belle looked at him sharply and suspiciously. 'If I'm to be living here for the next half a year at least, I need to know.'

'No, I don't believe so,' Rumplestiltskin said, mustering the most impersonal, cool tone.

'Why? Was it a punishment?' she paused, searching his face. 'Someone's self defense maybe?'

This was the moment when he was sure he couldn't possibly tell her the whole story. Especially if he wanted her to continue taking care of Bae.

'You are completely safe here, if that's your concern,' he said. 'Now, good night Miss French. You certainly need to rest after such a day. It's the middle of the night already.'

He didn't wait for reply, just left her standing in the middle of the hall and teleported to his room, praying that the troubles were, at least mostly, avoided.

* * *

Things were going well, Rumplestiltskin thought, observing Bae and Miss French, engrossed in a book of fairy tales that Belle brought with her. Bae was laughing, pointing at something in the book, then smiling at Miss French. He didn't even notice his papa standing in the door. That hurt a bit. During the past week, since Belle came to live with them, Rumplestiltskin was able to devote most of his time to research. It was for Bae too, to be able to leave the castle. He could hardly work leaving Bae only with armors. And it was Miss French, wonderful, beautiful Miss French. Things were going well. It was perfect, that Bae learned to like her so soon, so much. Who wouldn't? And Rumplestiltskin still could tuck Bae in, and take care of their meals... and do many more things, surely. There was no need to feel nervous. No need at all.

* * *

Belle liked her new home and job more and more with every passing day. The castle was fascinating: placed indeed on the highest mountain and thus having a breathtaking view from any window, but also full of dark, mysterious corridors, and tall, pointy towers. There was no door, no gate, no obvious way to get in, except for the magic or aircraft, though it would present a substantial risk to try to fly in here in a balloon or airship. The castle was built with the dark stones, but under white snow it wasn't nearly as ominous as it could. Modern furniture further added to the light, warm atmosphere. Suits of armor were very obvious reminder of medieval times, but they were so sweet that Belle thought of them more as of affectionate servants. There was four of them: John, Josh, Cyril and Ferdinand. Bae named them, and they were in turn calling him master Bae or young master. Belle very soon understood the need for her services – the armors were so enamored with Bae that they were allowing him everything – including throwing snowballs at them. They might have been also a bit afraid of what Mr. Gold would do if Bae was angry at them, but either way they were more playmates that real guardians. Not exactly fit to be responsible for a lively, curious six years old.

And Bae was the sweetest child, now that he didn't feel anymore like his papa didn't want to spent time with him. Belle took care of the boy for most of the days, but the evenings were theirs, Mr. Gold reading to Bae before tucking him in.

She would be lying though, if she didn't admit that Mr. Gold himself was the most frustrating part of the situation. He barely talked to her, meticulously assuring that they were never alone, always with Bae. During the meals he talked and looked at Bae only, and if Bae was talking with Belle, Gold was just staring into his plate with silence. To her attempts on conversation he answered with half-words and grunts.

Okay, Belle thought, observing him during another lavish meal he magicked. Their last conversation didn't end well, he poofed away to avoid answering her questions. It still prickled her and made her suspect the foulest play, but seeing him with Bae it was hard to believe that he really did something evil.

On the other hand, during the years she knew him, she would never expect him to suddenly have a son that he didn't know about. So Belle decided to stay open-minded. Or maybe not so much open-minded but more like stubbornly trying to coerce him into talking. If she tried hard enough, he would yield from sheer frustration, right?

* * *

'Belle showed me how to make paper bunnies!' Bae said excitedly, pointing to the whole herd of paper rabbits occupying the night table.

'Did she?' Rumplestiltskin sat on the bed with the book ready. The bunnies made by Bae were easy to tell apart from the ones made by Miss French, but they were still impressive. He wouldn't have a clue where to start from to make such things.

'Belle promised to show me how to make tigers tomorrow! She told me all about jungle and tigers, and monkeys, and wolves! We are going to make a whole jungle from paper!'

Rumplestiltskin nodded.

'Shall I conjure more color paper for you?'

'Yes, papa! All the colors! This will be the best jungle ever!'

Bae launched into detailed description of what Miss French told him about jungles. Rumplestiltskin was listening in awe of his son, of the simple fact that he had his little boy, and that Miss French made Bae so happy. He himself wouldn't think of telling Bae about jungle, and didn't have any idea how to make things from paper other than by magic.

Yes, magic.

He could conjure the entire jungle for his boy.

Then again, he remembered how his mother conjured things for him. Having Black Fairy for a mother meant the abundance of the best toys. But Rumplestiltskin never liked any of them.

He could conjure the entire jungle for his boy, but his boy wouldn't be able to really participate in the creation. It could push him away, just as Rumplestiltskin felt disappointed to have been handed toys instead of having his mother actually play with him. It was better to leave this to Miss French. Bae was already excited by her paper jungle.

'Papa! You don't listen!' Bae pouted suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

'I'm sorry, Bae,' he said quickly. 'I'm sorry.'

'I was telling you about the wolf pack!' Bae said with accusation loud and clear in his voice.

'I'm really, truly sorry, Bae,' Rumplestiltskin repeated, because what else could he say? Bae was frowning and Rumplestiltskin felt panic creeping in. Somehow, if not counting that one evening when he brought Miss French to the castle, Bae wasn't ever angry at him. But then again, before he didn't have a comparison...

'You're doing it again, papa!'

'Sorry!' Rumplestiltskin cried. 'I'm listening, I'm listening, tell me about the wolves!'

'I was saying that they were living on the big rock mountain in the middle of the jungle. They had special law to know how to behave. And their leader was the smartest and strongest one of the pack. Belle promised to tell me more about their adventures.'

Bae yawned then, with all the cuteness of a six year old.

'It's time to sleep, Bae,' Rumplestiltskin said softly, gathering the covers and tucking Bae.

'I'll be dreaming about jungle,' Bae murmured.

'Of course, my boy, you will.'

Rumplestiltskin took the lamp and left the room, closing the door softly. He looked at the book he was still holding. It was Bae's favorite – the first one they have read when Bae came to the castle to live with him. They fell into the routine of reading it between every two new books. Now however Bae seemed to be bored with it. Now, when Rumplestiltskin thought about it, Bae was distracted when they were reading it during past days, interrupting him to say something about his plays and stories read with Miss French.

And it was good, it was as it should be, Rumplestiltskin told himself firmly. Miss French was his nanny, his wonderful, sweet, kind, smart nanny. Of course she was better than reading the same book over and over with a father that didn't even know about Bae for the boy's entire life.

All the same, it hurt. He could just see how slowly his boy grows further apart from him. Now that Miss French was here, Bae could compare him to her, and there was little doubt who would come out better.

He realized that he wandered aimlessly through the corridors and that he was standing before the door to the hall. It wasn't closed and he could see the fire and Miss French curled up in the armchair with a book. For some reason she preferred this spot to her own room, even if he tried his best to make it comfortable and welcoming for her. He slowly backed off, trying not to alert Miss French to his presence. Just as Bae could choose Miss French over him, she undoubtedly already loved Bae (who wouldn't?) and barely tolerated him. After his deception in bringing her here and that conversation about his curse, he couldn't fault her. All he could do was keeping the particulars of the curse secret to not drove her away completely. Bae would be heartbroken to lose her and this time Rumplestiltskin wouldn't stand a chance trying to take care of his boy alone.

It was a precarious balance, but he would have to do everything in his power to continue this. For Bae. Preparing to bed, he tried to put together the most delicious ideas for breakfast tomorrow. He couldn't do much, but good food was said to be a great incentive for men, women and children. At least he could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the revievs, favs and follows. :D

* * *

Three months passed in relative calm. Belle and Bae became thick as thieves, often including the four armors into their plays, and Belle felt happy. She wrote to her father regularly, the letters were delivered via magic box to Jefferson's home, and Maurice's letters to her were delivered in the same manner. The only thing that frustrated her to no end was Mr. Gold's silent resistance to any common activity. Belle significantly lowered her expectations, from full and honest conversation to just simple small talk on any occasion that would be easiest on him. No success.

She felt a little like one of those unhappy wives from her books whose husbands were practically strangers. They both cared about Bae and that was it. They even took care of him at different times of the day and if not for meals she would wonder if Mr. Gold was really all the time imprisoned in the castle.

Inquired about his work on the curse he finally coughed up that he managed to made a very small progress, nothing close to breaking the curse, but didn't supply any details. He worked more and more however, so probably the success was on the horizon.

Bae was missing his father, Belle could tell it, but like a little angel did everything to not nag Mr. Gold too much. The vision of being able to leave the castle must have been alluring to him too, as Mr. Gold sometimes was telling Bae where they could go and what they could see. Belle herself hoped with all her heart that they would still need a nanny then, because such extensive traveling was far beyond her own budget, even with her generous salary.

* * *

'Let's make a Yule present for papa,' Bae said one morning after Mr. Gold stalked away to his workrooms.

'Okay,' Belle said. 'What do you have in mind?'

She had her own presents for both of them bought and delivered by Mr. Jefferson – books of course – but she was delighted to help Bae. Maybe then Mr. Gold would open up a bit to her.

'I'm not sure,' Bae sighed. 'For his birthday I draw him a series of pictures with our favorite knight hero. Papa had them framed and hung on his office walls.'

'Do you maybe want to make something from paper for him?' Belle proposed, thinking back to the multitude of joy with their paper jungle.

Bae shook his head.

'I want to do something big. Papa is so quiet lately. I want to cheer him up.'

Belle smiled. Bae was such a sweet child. She didn't have that many chances to observe Mr. Gold, but he indeed looked a bit more subdued than when he was visiting her in her library in Storybrooke.

'Maybe we can clean the kitchen?' Belle said. 'Your papa magics our food, I know, but maybe then we could all cook together?'

Bae's eyes lit up at the idea and Belle saw that there's no other possible option than kitchen cleaning. She wondered how that would work. But Mr. Gold seemed to enjoy presenting them with new and delicious meals. If Bae could invite his papa to cooking together, maybe it would cheer up both of them? Belle wondered if Mr. Gold could really cook without magic, but then again some magic could be used in the kitchen too. Belle would also gladly help, she came to enjoy food in the castle. So much in fact that she already had to redo some of her dresses as they became embarrassingly tight.

* * *

Bae stopped telling him about his days with Miss French, Rumplestiltskin noticed. At first he was somewhat relieved, that meant more time for reading or talking just between them, but after Bae caught himself several times just in time to not say something, Rumplestiltskin grew suspicious.

What could these two plan together?

He was quite sure that Miss French was taking good care of his boy and that they weren't doing anything dangerous. Still, the secrets were making him uneasy. Even four suits of armor didn't tell him anything. He considered observing Bae and Belle in enchanted mirror, but that felt unfair to Bae. If his boy didn't want to tell him, and apparently nothing dangerous was going on, what right Rumplestiltskin had to pry?

In the meantime he concentrated on presents for Bae and Miss French. Bae was going to get a small mountain of gifts – it was their first Yule together after all – but he wanted Miss French to enjoy it too. She was going to miss her father, for sure, so Rumplestiltskin made sure to prepare a suitable collection of books she might enjoy.

* * *

Bae was hardly able to sleep through the Yule night. It was the longest night in the whole year, though, so Bae was assuring himself that no one is expecting him to sleep through all the hours when it's dark. He managed to fall asleep eventually, only to be immediately roused by a quiet shuffle of few small boxes appearing on his nightstand.

Excited, he bounced on bed and applied himself to ripping through the paper. He squealed with joy seeing the complete costume of a knight, with a sword no less! Not bothering to change into his day clothes, he put the armor and helmet on, then rushed out of his room, wielding the sword and yelling at the top of his voice.

Papa was waiting in the great hall, by the fire. Bae run to him and hopped on his lap.

'Surrender to me! I am mighty knight, Sir Bae, and you have no chance with me!'

Papa laughed aloud, something that didn't happen often, and started to mercilessly tickle Bae. Despite the armor, Bae quickly started to squirm and wriggle.

'What now, Sir Bae?' papa teased. 'Am I to believe that a knight making such inhuman, laughing noises can defeat me?'

'Yes!' Bae managed to rasp, wriggling out of his papa's grip and landing on the carpet. 'Surrender now!'

Bae whisked his sword in papa's direction, and then papa started to slid onto the carpet.

'I surrender, o mighty knight. I beg your mercy!'

'You shall take me to breakfast!' Bae ordered and papa lead him to the dining room, where Belle was already waiting.

'You have a new dress, Belle!' Bae noticed immediately. 'Lady Belle!' he corrected himself immediately.

'It's a gift from my father, Sir Bae.' Belle laughed. 'How do I look?'

'Beautiful! Right, papa?'

Papa actually blushed a little, then coughed, then nodded.

'Yes, beautiful.'

Belle laughed at that too, then ushered them to the table, where delicious breakfast soon appeared.

* * *

That day was one of the best Rumplestiltskin remembered. The only thing he felt torn about was conjuring new treats and minding Bae so the boy wouldn't overeat totally. Miss French was reading to them and to the armors. It was her Yule gift for the four servants, seeing as they couldn't read themselves. In return, armors prepared a concert of ten Yule-themed songs. Rumplestiltskin was forced to admit that the deep voices of John, Josh, Cyril and Ferdinand were amazingly suited for singing. There were also all kinds of Yule decoration put there by Miss French and Bae with armors' help. Bae made a point of showing him each and every one, and more than once Rumplestiltskin was afraid that he was going to embarrass himself by crying. A year ago, he spent the Yule all by himself, in his workshop. No telling what the armors were doing and if they celebrated at all. If so, they knew better than to be loud about it.

The main gift-giving time was after the holiday dinner. Rumplestiltskin nervously wondered if Bae would be as pleased with the rest of the gifts as he was with the knight costume (which he refused to part with) and if Miss French would like the books he chose for her. This morning, not wanting to try his luck, he sent to her room the gift from her father and it proved to be the right decision – Miss French looked truly lovely in her new, yellow dress.

Now, however, as they gathered by the fire, contented after delicious meal – and what a joy it was to see that both Bae and Miss French were enjoying the meal he conjured – Rumplestiltskin felt his hands sweat in anticipation.

'It's for me?' Miss French gasped, bending a bit under the weight of the box. She peered inside and gave out a delighted squeak. 'Books! Oh, thank you! I was worried that I'm finishing the last unread one!'

Last out of what he put on the bookshelf in her room and what she dragged to the castle with her, Rumplestiltskin thought with amazement, but then he stopped thinking altogether when Miss French suddenly threw her arm around his shoulder and landed a kiss on his cheek.

He remembered how to talk only when she presented him her own gift for him. Gift. For him. He shook his head. But, then again, Miss French was kind and polite. Of course she prepared something for him, just as she gifted fairy tale books to Bae and a reading session to the armors.

Still, that was going to be his favorite book, even if he didn't read it. He actually was a bit afraid to read it, what if he accidentally damage the precious thing?

Bae gifted each of them a big basket with colorful, paper animals of all sorts. Mostly bunnies, which was a curious idea for a Yule gift, but then again Rumplestiltskin had to admit that out of the whole menagerie bunnies were the best made and the most recognizable ones. As to other species, Rumplestiltskin hoped that he wouldn't be examined from naming them.

'We have one more gift,' Miss French said sweetly. 'Bae and me.'

'One more?... Oh... for me?' Rumplestiltskin asked dumbly.

'For you!' Bae piped up.

'Oh... Thank you.'

'You need to come with us. It's not exactly portable.'

* * *

Mr. Gold followed them looking bewildered, but so sweet with that unbelieving happiness. The armors trudged after him, curious, especially since they helped with cleaning and renovation of the kitchen.

He was frowning when they reached the kitchen door. Belle smiled at him encouragingly and Bae bounced with excitement.

'Ready?' Belle asked, then not waiting for a reply, she opened the door. 'Here we go!'

She was truly proud of what they accomplished in less than two weeks. The kitchen was shining, every tool and dish ready to be used. The only thing needed was a full pantry.

'What do you think?' she asked, ushering Mr. Gold inside.

'I...' he managed, looking dazedly around. 'Why?...'

'I thought it would be good to be able to cook here,' Belle explained the origin of their idea.

'Cook?...'

'You just need to stock the pantry with magic. And then we can cook all we want!'

'We?...'

'I'll be cooking too!' Bae announced.

Mr. Gold took a deep, hitching breath.

'But...'

'I have some great recipes that my mother taught me. I told Bae about them and we agreed to prepare them first'.

'You...'

'Mr. Gold?'

For a moment when she looked closer, he appeared stricken. Then he shook his head, looking coldly around.

'We don't need kitchen,' he said. Then he poofed away, but before that he flicked his hand and the kitchen returned to its previous, dirty and broken state. Maybe it was because of the sudden contrast, but Belle actually thought there was more dirt and broken things around this time.

Then Bae erupted with tears and Belle rushed to the rescue.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin landed in his workroom, breathing heavily. Acting purely on instinct, he threw away curtain from the magic mirror and barked the order to show him Bae.

Seeing his son crying inconsolably in Miss French's arms, Rumplestiltskin couldn't hold a sob himself. Then he quickly covered up the mirror again.

He finally did it, he pushed away his son, and also Miss French. That was it, he was alone and hated again, his loved ones seeing him as an ungrateful bastard, which he in all the truth was.

At least Bae had Miss French, but what if now Miss French decided that she didn't want to have anything to do with Bae because of him? Bae would resent him doubly and Rumplestiltskin highly doubted that the boy would accept any other nanny after Miss French left.

Maybe he could give Miss French enough incentives to stay in the castle and care for Bae? Rumplestiltskin quickly sent his magic to repair the kitchen. It had to be done anyway, Bae and Miss French had to eat and he couldn't imagine them accepting him at the table, let alone conjure up their meals.

Yes, the meals which clearly weren't as impressive as he thought. That was a bitter realisation but now he was ashamed of himself so much. He should have accepted it, encourage them to do whatever made them feel more at home. If they preferred to cook their own meals it was better that forcing them to endure his magical ones.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. That was it. He lost both Miss French and Bae. It lasted for longer than he expected, really. There wasn't anything to do now but to send his magic to kitchen again and supply it with food for them to prepare meals from. He added a preserving charm so nothing would spoil. It was the least he could do. The thought that they wouldn't want to see him again, that all he'd get would be an image in enchanted mirror, felt surreal. He dropped into the armchair, summoning a bottle of whisky.

* * *

Getting Bae to calm down became a lot easier once the kitchen suddenly returned to its cleaned incarnation.

'Oh, Bae! Look around. See? Your papa cancelled the spell. Our kitchen is okay again. It can't be that bad if he did so.'

Bae sniffed and rubbed his wet eyes.

'Why isn't he back?'

'I don't know,' Belle sighed. She wanted to strangle the sorcerer. 'Well, I guess we can leave the kitchen for now. It's late, Bae. What would you say? It's time to go to sleep. And in the morning everything will be better, you'll see.'

'I want papa,' Bae sniffed again and Belle pulled out her handkerchief and attempted to clean the boy's face.

'I know sweetheart, I know. It will be okay, but for now let's prepare to bed by ourselves. Your papa can show up any time.'

Bae nodded reluctantly and allowed Belle to walk him to his room. Belle loved Bae's room, full of soft colours, happy pictures, various toys and fairy tale books. Bae too cheered up a bit just by looking around. Everything was telling them how much effort Mr. Gold put into preparing a place for his son. The kitchen fiasco somewhat paled thanks to that, even if it still demanded answers - and apologies - on the sorcerer's part.

* * *

With that in mind Belle put Bae to sleep, reading to him from the new book she gifted him. The boy fell asleep quickly, tired after emotions of the whole day and full of delicious dinner.

Then she carefully closed the door and marched towards Mr. Gold's workroom. If he wasn't there, she was determined to break into his bedroom, or even bathroom, because she definitely wasn't letting the whole disaster to just slip without comment.

She pounded on the massive oak door, hoping he would hear her.

'Mr. Gold, open that door!' she called. 'You can't hide, you need to explain what happened!'

Silence.

'Mr. Gold, do you have any idea how hurt Bae is?'

That clearly hit it, because Belle heard shuffling steps, a murmur of a spell, and then the door opened a bit.

There was Mr. Gold, still in his elegant, festive clothes, standing tall and imposing, but the anxiety in his eyes was unmistakable.

'How is Bae?' he asked, voice trembling a little.

'Hurt,' Belle said forcefully. Seriously, did the man really need to ask? 'Hurt, because you decided to throw a tantrum and disregard his hard work! And then you left like it didn't matter at all!'

His eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath.

'You should go to him, rather than waste your time on...'

'How dare you?!' Belle hissed, losing it despite her best intentions to stay calm. 'Yes, alright, I'm going. Bae is such a wonderful, sweet kid, he deserves all my attention. And yours. Though you have some serious groveling and explaining to do first, Mr. Gold.'

She could see how he drew back, leaving only an impassionate mask behind. Without a word he closed the door. She saw a shimmer of a spell - the door was now closed and perhaps soundproof. Fuming, she returned to Bae's room, opening the door just a bit to watch the boy. She felt betrayed on her own account and his. Mr. Gold basically told her she was a nanny and should go to Bae. How dared he when he was the father!

After a moment she felt her emotions calm down a bit. She wanted to go back to Mr. Gold and try one more time, but then again, why wouldn't he come to them? He was the one at fault after all. He could do something.

Unless... something whispered to her, unless he couldn't. Unless he genuinely didn't know what to do and behaved out of some impulses that weren't obvious. It didn't seem probable, but it sure as hell seemed preferable to him being just the heartless jerk. Belle looked around at Bae's room. A heartless jerk wouldn't prepare this place. So, just in case, if he couldn't do anything... that left her to do something. Of course she could say she didn't have to and that would be the truth, but she wanted to try at least. Maybe it was somehow explainable and salvageable and it would be a shame to miss the opportunity to make things better.

* * *

A/N: Next time - Belle breaking into Mr. Gold's bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle knocked to the oak door as hard as she could. Five times. Nothing happened.

She massaged her hand and decided that it needed a different approach. She saw various rooms in the castle, playing hide and seek with Bae. They were often interconnected in not necessarily obvious way. That meant the possibility of getting through to Mr. Gold in some other way. She marched up the corridor and tried the next door. They were closed, but then the second one wasn't. The room they led to didn't look used but there was another passage on the far wall. And these doors wasn't closed either.

After fifteen minutes of working through the maze by trial and error, Belle wasn't sure which way is which and how to get to the corridor she started from, not to mention which way was the correct way to Mr. Gold's rooms. She cursed quietly and unladylike, but then just got back to trying new doors. She was bound to finally find something, right? The thought of yelling for help because she got lost was utterly unappealing to her.

Suddenly she heard a faint sound, something like coughing. Belle closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint in which direction she should go next. Choosing doors became a bit easier and quicker now when she had a clue and the noise were indeed stronger and stronger. She noticed that the rooms started to look cleaner and contained more items of use, then she triumphantly opened the last door.

And closed it reflexively almost in the same moment.

She couldn't unsee however disheveled Mr. Gold bowing over the toilet and spitting out his insides. A half-step she took back almost made her trip over the empty bottle of whisky.

Oh, wonderful...

Well, seeing as she actually was there, she could just as well help. The collective mess was too big already as it was.

Making a decision and taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door again.

'Mr. Gold?' she said to get his attention.

'Belle?' he moaned, looking up at her, with the most miserable expression she had ever seen in her life. Gods, that man was such a lot of work.

'Yes, Mr. Gold, it's. How are you feeling, aside the obvious?'

'Like... the most despicable creature on Earth...' he slurred, visibly putting a lot of effort into sounding comprehensible.

Belle sighed.

'We'll get to this later. How do you feel physically?'

He blinked.

'Bad.'

Belle waited for a moment, but nothing else was forthcoming. He probably wasn't a talkative drunk, unlike most of the characters in Belle's books.

'How much did you drink?' she tried smaller question.

'Lots.'

'Was the bottle full when you started it?'

'Wouldn't be much point if not...'

Belle wanted to laugh and strangle him at the same time.

'Was it completely full to the brim and new or did you drink from it before?'

'Did.'

'How much was in the bottle when you started drinking today?'

'More tha' half.'

Finally. Belle sighed. It was still an awful lot of alcohol, but the bottle wasn't that big itself.

'Are you going to be sick again?'

Mr. Gold blinked and looked as if he was pondering the question. Then two tears rolled down his cheeks.

'After wha' I did m' gonna be sick every day of m' life.′

Belle started to wonder what he was referring to, because the kitchen incident, nasty as it was, didn't seem to warrant a reaction of this magnitude.

'But will you be sick right now?'

'No,' he said hesitantly, looking at her as if he wondered why she's asking. 'Oh,' he added, apparently arriving to some conclusion, 'no worry. I won't get any mess on you.'

'That's not what I meant,' Belle said, then she stood up. 'Okay, now I'm going to help you stand up. Hold on to me,' she crouched again, this time closer to him and put her arms around his chest, trying not to blush. 'Are you ready?'

He nodded, looking stunned, but was actually cooperative when she tugged him up. Not that it was a lot of help since he was terribly uncoordinated, but at least the intent was there. She helped him go a few steps to the sink and coaxed into rinsing his mouth and splashing water on his face. Most of the water landed on his clothes, but there was no harm in it seeing as undressing would be the next logical step before getting him to bed.

First, of course, she had to maneuver him out of the bathroom, and Belle was ready to swear that the man somehow managed to walk in three different directions at the same time. Panting heavily, she plumped him down onto the bed, where he promptly collapsed backward.

Belle sat down next to him to catch her breath.

″M so sorry...′ he whined. ″M so bad. Y'hate me, I know...′

'No, no, no one hates you,' Belle protested.

'I ruined it all...'

'Not all, no, you apologize to Bae tomorrow and all will be fine again, okay?'

'He doesn't want me...' Mr. Gold's breath hitched. 'He doesn't want me...' Tears were rolling down his face and Belle hurried to pull him up to sitting position, seeing him gag. Crying was a great way to render him sick again, so Belle dashed for a rubbish bin as quickly as she could, just in time to catch him again before he managed to overbalance forward and fell down from the bed.

'Bae loves you, Mr. Gold. Bae loves you,' she assured him in a strong, definitive voice, at the same time trying to pry his jacket off. His attempt at helping her with that task was again as much well-intended as totally impractical. 'It will be okay, you two will talk and you will be okay again.'

He shook his head and tried to turn back from her just as she almost succeeded in taking off his foulard.

'Hey, hey, Mr. Gold, stay still for me, okay?'

He sighed and listened to her. She felt silly talking to him like she would talk to uncooperative, moody or sick Bae, but then again, maybe it was the most productive way to treat him, at least for a moment. She managed to forgot almost entirely her previous anger. Now she saw a puzzle to solve and a mess to help with, both immediate and long-term. Still, it was better than not talking at all.

She finally got him undressed just to his shirt and pants, and all that without further crying, vomiting, toppling over to either side, or any other disaster that she didn't specifically predict. Mr. Gold was sitting quietly, with that stunned, lost look on his face, and maybe he just needed all his energy concentrated on not falling over, but more likely he was freaked out because of her help.

Which was still better that him being passed out cold on the bathroom floor, so Belle eagerly continued helping him.

'Now we'll get you under that cover, Mr. Gold, okay? Yes?' she waited until he nodded minutely. Then she began the whole operation of getting him beneath the duvet, nicely on his side.

'Belle, why?' he whispered once he was safely in bed.

'Why what?'

'Helping me.'

Belle shrugged.

'You need help.'

He sniffed and blinked, letting some more tears to escape.

Belle brought the empty rubbish bin closer.

'If you're going to be sick, use this, okay? And for now, just close your eyes, try to sleep. You'll likely feel terrible tomorrow, so try to sleep through most of it, okay?'

'Can't.'

'Close your eyes first.' She caressed his hair. 'Close your eyes.' With her other hand, she reached for kerosene lamp on the nightstand and diminished the light. 'You're safe. Everything will be okay. You can relax. You can breathe deep and slow. Relax your face,' she gently trailed her fingers on his frowned brow. 'I will tell you a story to help you fall asleep. A nice, gentle story about bunnies. Bae likes this one. One day, there was a warren of bunnies living in a sunny forest on a hill next to the stream...'

* * *

Rumplestiltskin woke up with surreal feeling of everything around him being alien, somehow shifted and very uncomfortable. In the next moment came the realization of splitting pain in his head and a dull ache in his stomach. Curled up on his side, he was afraid to move, but the general unfamiliarity of his surroundings couldn't be ignored anymore.

Opening his eyes a little, he saw it was very early morning, the sun seeping through the curtains. Amazingly enough, he was in his own bedroom, in his bed, but then again, what was he wearing? It didn't feel like his pajamas. And when he tried to roll onto his back, he encountered something big and warm lying behind him.

Startled, he yelped, moving forward, then moaned at how his head protested. The big, warm thing moved too and then he saw Belle looking down on him.

'Mr. Gold? What's happening?'

'Miss French?...' he whispered. She was asking him what's happening, oh gods, what if somehow his magic got away from his control and transported her here, oh gods, she would hate him... even more than... The memories of previous evening's disaster flooded him, the whole kitchen fiasco, the short fight with Belle. That didn't explain how she got here. He was drinking, he didn't remember anything, so the theory that he did something with his magic still stood. 'Miss French, I'm so sorry... Whatever... However I brought you here, I'm so sorry...'

'What?' she blinked, then continued in a hushed voice, seeing his discomfort. 'You didn't brought me here, I came to find you myself, to talk... Except I found you completely drunk and sick. I guess the talking would have to wait until you feel better.'

Rumplestiltskin exhaled with relief. So at least he didn't bring her here. It was still astonishing that she came out of her own will, though. To talk. He didn't feel up to hearing how he disappointed her and Bae, but then again, the point of the punishment wasn't to feel comfortable.

'I'm fine, Miss French,' he sighed. 'I can listen to... to your... to whatever you want me to hear,' he finished lamely. Saying up straight that he expected her to berate him was an offensive move and Belle was too important to be offensive with her. And anyway, being offensive earlier didn't deter her. That way maybe it will be quick.

'You really don't look fine, Mr. Gold,' she said, shaking her head. 'Try to sleep some more, okay? Though maybe first try to drink something? I can bring you glass of water?'

Mention of water made him realize that what he needed right now was a bathroom, and that he didn't trust himself to use magic to get there. Mercifully, Belle didn't offer to help him, just watched him go as he trudged there supporting himself on the wall. He should have prepared some potion to alleviate the headache and nausea before drinking. He should have it just prepared on general, but in fact, it was the first time in a year when he needed it. Literally, in a year, the previous occasion was the lonely Yule last year. The next would be probably the Yule next year, seeing as he destroyed everything.

'You should go check on Bae,' he told Belle the first thing after he got back.

She nodded then got up, straightening her rumpled dress. He still couldn't believe that she actually slept next to him the past few hours.

'Yes, probably.' She waited until he collapsed on the bed, trying to muffle a groan. 'I'll be back later, then.'

'Miss French, you don't have to,' he protested. 'I know what I did. You don't have to...'

'What, help you?' she asked when his voice faltered.

'What?'

'What?' she echoed and he wasn't sure what happened indeed.

'I meant... I meant you don't need to tell me that what I did was abominable. I know it. I won't bother you...'

'Hey, stop that,' Belle sat down on the bed again, reaching down to brush his hair from his eyes. 'I don't want to yell at you anymore. I see clearly that you regret the whole thing. I'm more interested in just talking, explaining things and seeing what to do so it all won't happen again.'

'It won't, I told you I...'

'Hiding here won't cut it, Mr. Gold. Bae need you and we would both miss you.'

'Miss me?...' he shook his head. He would miss them so terribly that his heart would break, perhaps literally, but them... surely not that much, but the thought that they would miss him even a little was so warming.

'Of course,' she frowned, looking worried. 'Of course we would. Bae asked for you before going to sleep. It was his first bedtime here without you.'

'But after what I did?...'

'It wasn't okay what you did, but that didn't mean that he stopped to love or need you. Right now he need some explanation, some apology, and then to go back to normal. Well, I would like some apology and explanation too, you know.'

'Oh, Miss French...' he felt tears pooling in his eyes. Of course she wanted apology, not only him admitting his fault. 'I'm so sorry, I... I shouldn't. I should let you both have your way. I behaved impulsively. I shouldn't. I'm so sorry.'

'Okay, it's okay,' Belle said gently laying hand on his arm to prevent him from getting up. He was thankful for that, the emotions made his head swam. 'But why did you do it? You still didn't told me that.'

He inhaled sharply, breath hitching, then shut his eyes tightly. He was ashamed and certain that this confession couldn't go well, but then again, was he really able to avoid it?

'I was jealous,' he whispered. 'And too much of a coward to accept the truth.'

'Truth?... What truth?'

Gods, did she really have to drag everything out of him?

'That... that you both don't need me. That you don't want me to take care of you.'

He let himself sob after that, relaxing when the worst part was over.

'But why would you think that?' Belle exclaimed, forgetting to keep her voice down and he moaned.

'You wanted to cook yourself, you and Bae,' he gritted, feeling like he was bleeding out. 'The only thing I could think of was that you don't want me to conjure your meals, that the one thing I could do to take care of you was unwanted. And then it got better of me and I did what I did. I'm so sorry.' After that, he pulled the covers over his head, not caring what Belle would think about such childish behavior. He needed to hide.

For a long while nothing happened. Belle must have been disgusted by him.

Then he felt light touch, her hand stroking his head, shoulders and back through the blanket.

'You poor, silly thing,' Belle said. 'We didn't want to cook by ourselves and shut you out. We wanted to cook for you sometimes and to cook with you another times. We like the meals you are conjuring, in fact I had to fix all my dresses to be wider, because I can't deny myself this delicious food. But the best part is that we don't think that you are good only for cooking or providing us with place to live in general. We want to just spend time with you. Bae loves you, you must remember how much he protested to my presence because he was afraid that you wouldn't have time for him anymore. I miss you too. When we were meeting in Storybrooke, I loved our chats. I miss them. Here, through the three months, I don't think I talked with you even half as long as back then in one afternoon. You don't need to worry that we wouldn't want you.'

Sniffling, he peeked out a bit from under the covers. What she said was... so beautiful, too good to be true. It must have been a version of truth, because Belle didn't lie, but it had to be boosted up for his benefit. Belle was kind to do it.

She had tears in her eyes too, he noticed suddenly.

'Belle, don't cry!' he exclaimed, then he quickly got up, despite ringing in his ears and then the sheer fact that the room was spinning made him do what he wouldn't dare to do otherwise – he enveloped Belle in a hug.

Well, he mostly fell on her, but she hugged him back, he could feel her hands on his back and in his hair and this was one of the most beautiful moments in his life, all things considered.

* * *

Belle left Mr. Gold with strict orders to get some more sleep and a promise that she would be back later to check on him. This time she could go straight to the main corridor, through the door next to workroom door, seeing as they apparently were blocked only against getting in, not out. She was grateful for the directions – on her own she would probably spent a good hour trying to find the way.

It was already well after sunrise and Belle hurried up to check on Bae. She promised Mr. Gold to ensure Bae that papa was very sorry about what happened and that he missed his little boy.

'Belle!' Bae exclaimed the moment she gently opened the door. The boy was sitting in bed, looking at her anxiously. She hurried to him, sitting on the covers.

'I was talking with your papa, Bae,' she smiled gently. 'He asked me to tell you that he is sorry for what happened.'

'Why didn't he come?...'

'He will, Bae, don't worry. He was very sad and it made him feel a bit ill. But he will rest a bit and he'll be completely fine. I guess sometime after noon you two could talk. He will tell you in person that he's sorry and that he missed you.

'I miss him too,' Bae muttered. 'But he's not very ill, right?'

'No, Bae. He'll be fine soon. He needs to sleep it off, you know?'

Bae nodded and Belle was grateful that this bit went without too much explanations. She wasn't sure how to explain to Bae that his papa is totally hungover after drinking half a bottle of whisky.

'But why papa didn't like the kitchen, Belle?' Bae asked anxiously. 'Did we do something wrong?'

Belle sighed.

'No, Bae, we didn't. He just misunderstood us. He was afraid that we don't like the meals he conjures and that we won't need or want him to take care of us anymore.'

'Oh...' Bae was looking at her with wide, pensive eyes. 'I didn't know that grownups can be afraid like that. Papa... papa knows everything and...' Bae made a wide gesture with his hands.

Belle smiled.

'I think maybe your papa was alone for such a long time that he's still not used to have us here and he's afraid that we won't like it.'

'But I love being here!'

'Tell him this,' Belle said. 'He loves you being here as well.'

* * *

Bae had a determined look in his eyes when Rumplestiltskin entered the room. Belle was sitting in the armchair, reading one of her new books and watching Bae playing with his bricks. But the moment Bae noticed his papa, the bricks were forgotten, the boy scrambled to his feet, and Rumplestiltskin had to fight the urge to flee. He really didn't want to mess this up anymore, and the determined look on his boy's face was scaring him. Despite Belle's assurances, Bae might been so hurt that he wouldn't want his papa anymore.

'Bae, I'm so sorry...' Rumplestiltskin started, kneeling before the boy, only to have Bae colliding with him and choking him in tight embrace.

'Papa, I missed you!'

'I missed you too, my boy.'

'I love you, papa, you know that?'

Rumplestiltskin emitted a weird, choking sound, that he hoped wouldn't scare Bae.

'I love you too, son. More than anything. I'm so sorry for what I did yesterday. I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay, papa,' Bae said into his ear. 'I like the food you magics, papa. And we can cook in the kitchen together.'

'Yes, yes, Bae, we can,' Rumplestiltskin managed to say before breaking down and crying shamelessly, despite Belle and all four suits of armor being present in the room.

'And I love living with you in the castle. It's the happiest place I know. For real!'

'Oh, Bae... Thank you.'

Belle must have tipped Bae off about his fears, but as mortifying as it seemed, he was grateful. For her, for his boy, for everything. He needed to be better for them. Spend more time with them. In the kitchen if need be, though he couldn't really cook anything without magic. They said they wanted his company first of all. Astonishing as it was, he could give them that. Belle wanted to talk more. He could do that as well.

'Papa, I think you need more hugs,' Bae said. Rumplestiltskin thought that he probably really looked like he needed them, sitting on the carpet and crying his eyes out. So he nodded, because being hugged by his son was absolutely best thing he could think of.

Bae again squeezed his neck with tiny, but already quite strong arms. Rumplestiltskin sighed happily.

'Belle, now it's your turn!' Bae exclaimed suddenly.

'What?...' Rumplestiltskin gasped, but Belle, sporting wicked grin on her face, was already approaching, so he scrambled up to his feet.

'Come here, Mr. Gold,' she said reaching for him, and before he could say anything, he was enveloped in her soft arms, and she was cradling her hand through his hair, encouraging him to lay his head on her shoulder. Which he promptly did, his self-control rather worse for wear after everything that happened. The hug ended all too soon. With Bae there was an unspoken promise of many more hugs, with Belle it had to be one time deal.

'Now John!' Bae exclaimed excitedly, and the armor in question made his way to them.

'Wait a...' Rumplestiltskin tried to protest, but apparently the armors were completely loyal to his son, not to him. He was surprisingly gently embraced by metal arms and patted on the back. Then John moved aside and Rumplestiltskin noticed that Josh, Cyril and Ferdinand (in that or other order) were all lined up to hug him too.

Oh, well... It basically counted as more hugs from Bae, right?

With that thought and some more tears, he allowed himself to be hugged again.


	5. Chapter 5

She had to say that Mr. Gold really put an effort into mending things between them. He spent more time with Bae, always with that disbelieving look on his face that made Belle want to hug him again. Most evenings, after Bae fell asleep, he sat with her by the fireplace and talked. Usually about books, stories or what he saw during his travels. Sometimes about magic. But Belle treasured the most the conversations about personal things, freely shared, in safe, calm atmosphere. Before Yule she would say it was impossible, so perhaps the whole kitchen crisis really brought much more gains than losses.

'I met Milah on one equinox,' he told her once, staring sadly into the fire. 'She was fascinated by my magic, by my wealth... She promised to wait for me. Next time, I discovered she was unfaithful... Well, I discovered because she called me 'Killian' when we were making love. I left immediately. When six years later we met by chance, she presented me Bae, at first I wondered how can I know if he's my son. But Bae looks too much like me to doubt. I'm so glad he does... I am ashamed of it, but otherwise I would always wonder.′

'I guess it would be somehow natural to wonder...' Belle said slowly. 'I think you would take care of him just as well, having in mind that it could be true. I'm sorry she hurt you like that.'

She received that disbelieving look she noticed so many times before.

'Are you surprised that I'm sorry you were hurt?' she blurted.

Mr. Gold blushed.

'I... Yes, I guess. Why would you?'

'What why? We are friends, right?'

She would like to try to be something more, but this wasn't time for this. She promised herself to not ruin it with impatience.

'We are?' he asked, sounding sincerely surprised again.

'Yes, we are,' Belle confirmed, hoping that her taking the lead would help. She wasn't about to leave open the possibility of being mere nanny and employer. They were friends before that anyway.

Mr. Gold blinked.

'I am honored,' he whispered. 'I don't understand why and how, but I am honored.'

Belle reached for his hand, smiling.

'Me too.'

* * *

'Do you talk with Bae about magic?' Belle asked once. Mr. Gold looked at her surprised.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, he asked me. What is magic and what it can do. If it can be learned.'

Mr. Gold sighed.

'I guess I should talk to him, then.'

'I told him to ask you, but I don't know if he did.'

'He might have mentioned something, but... I brushed it aside, I admit. I thought it would be best to not get him interested in it.'

'Well, he's surrounded by magic all the time in here.'

'I know, I know... I kind of hoped he would take it in stride, like nothing special. It would be quite similar if I just was very wealthy. He doesn't seem to have any magical ability. It's rare anyway. Skips generations, is unpredictable.'

'My mother had a little bit of magic,' Belle said. 'Nothing big, she could heal me if I scratched my knee or had little cold. But I wasn't able to do anything like that. Did your parents have magic?'

Mr. Gold nodded, looking at the fire.

'My father didn't have any magic, but my mother is the famous Black Fairy herself.'

'Black Fairy?...' Belle inhaled sharply. 'That Black Fairy?'

'There's only one as far as I know,' he snapped, then continued in a calmer voice. 'And she drowned me in magic from the beginning. I have no idea how to talk with Bae about it. I'm afraid to even use magic around him, except for the food and other necessary things. Magic is all she was, and is, interested in. That's true for most magic users by the way. At least those I've known, but then again, thanks to mother I got to know everyone but the least powerful.'

'My mother wasn't like this.'

'As you said yourself, she had only a little magic and not many ways to develop her abilities. But with greater abilities, there are more incentives to try. To learn more and more, try out new things. It's too fascinating to resist...'

'Is that how your curse happened?' Belle asked quietly.

Mr. Gold looked sideways.

'I don't... I don't want to talk about it.'

'Why?'

'Please, Miss French...'

'Did you do something wrong? Because of this fascination with magic?'

He sighed heavily.

'If I don't tell you, you are going to suspect me of evil deeds anyway, right?'

Belle thought about it for a moment, but the honest answer could be only one.

'I might, Mr. Gold. I'd prefer not to, very much so, but if you don't tell me yourself, then most probably yes. Why else would you hide it?'

'Oh, there might be a multitude of reasons...' he sighed. 'But, well, I guess one doesn't get to be cursed without doing something to deserve it. Promise me, Miss French, whatever I'll tell you, it can't change the fact that you are Bae's nanny and that you care about him. Not only take care, but just care. Please. He can't suffer because of that.'

Mr. Gold's was talking in a desperate, pleading voice and Belle felt a little less suspicious about the curse. A man caring this deeply about his son couldn't really do anything too abominable, right?

'I promise, Mr. Gold. It's not about Bae. You can tell me.'

He looked sideways again, his lips thin and trembling a little.

'It was... it was for my part in the Enchanted Forest destruction,' he managed, still not looking her in the eyes.

Belle felt like being doused in ice cold water.

'What?!'

'Please, let me tell it all!' he exclaimed at once, turning to her with desperation. He leaned forward, as if wanting to drop to his knees before her, but restraining himself in the last moment.

Belle managed to nod.

'I take it you know all about it. How the Enchanted Forest community was meant to get faeries, witches and wizards, and non-magical people closer. How Blue Fairy, widow Lucas and mayor Nolan founded it. You must know that it had enemies on each side. Faeries too proud to lower themselves to the level of common witches and witches or wizards who despised faeries for their arrogance and people for their lack of understanding of magic, and then finally people who were unable to trust magic, who saw it as dangerous power they could never control...'

'Yes, it just showed very clearly how much needed the initiative was,' Belle said coldly. 'Don't you try to tell me it's normal that it was destroyed! It was important!'

'It was.' Mr. Gold whispered. 'I knew it even then. They asked for my help in building it, you know?'

'They did? And you refused?'

'Yes... I had to.'

'You should have helped! Sorting out all this mess of prejudices was important, to Granny, to all the witches, to all the people there that benefited from it! My mother was part of the Enchanted Forest!'

He winced, looking sideways. Then he looked back at her, surprised.

'Granny? You knew widow Lucas?'

'Of course. I was best friends with her granddaughter Ruby since we were four.'

'I see...' he whispered, looking defeated. 'I need to remind you what you promised. Bae isn't at fault at all.'

Belle took a deep breath and schooled her features into somewhat calmer expression.

'Of course, Mr. Gold.'

He nodded.

'I refused to help them. I didn't want any part in this because I was one hundred percent sure that it was not going to end well. Among the most fiery opponents to the whole idea was my mother and my... well, love-interest I suppose.'

Belle blinked, feeling as if she just swallowed living and moving fish.

'Come again?...'

'My mother is the proudest of the proud when it comes to faery magic,' he elaborated. 'And Cora Mills is the most vicious and power-hungry witch I've ever known. And she's teaching that to her daughters.'

'But the love-interest?...'

'Oh, Cora,' he cringed. 'It wasn't... the proudest thing I...' he took deep breath. 'But she wanted me,' he said finally, as if pleading with her to understand.

Belle shook her head, feeling dizzy with the amount and emotional charge of the news.

'So you were afraid to get involved because you anticipated that your mother and... and love-interest wouldn't be happy.'

Mr. Gold was looking firmly at his feet.

'I know, I'm a coward,' he murmured. 'I tried to distance myself from my mother, hoped that Cora would help with that, but she was only interested in what I can teach her about magic. My magic is... weird, you see? It's a mix, between faery magic of my mother and some dormant abilities that skipped generations from my paternal grandfather. Aside from him and one weird uncle Zoso, there was no other wizard in my father's family as we could remember. My grandfather's two sisters wasn't magical. My father wanted to be a wizard all his life, but couldn't. My mother didn't cry for him when he disappeared one day on a ship across the sea in search of a better life...'

'Okay,' Belle said, 'it's all very complicated and not really pleasant for you, I'm sure, but can we get back to the Enchanted Forest?'

Mr. Gold nodded miserably, but Belle was determined to hear the rest of the story and letting herself feel too much sympathy might have distracted her from this goal.

'Cora sent her daughters to spy on the Blue Fairy and the rest. Enchanted Forest location wasn't secret anyway. It was easy to learn all about it and then plan the destruction.'

'I was coming there with my mother sometimes, you know...' Belle said quietly, remembering the wooden mansion located in the forest some fifty miles south from Storybrooke. It was such a fascinating word for the young girl and then teenager, all these people sharing their experiences with each others or working together at practical problems like getting medical services in the town into better shape by including magical help. 'I stopped after my mother died. Soon after that the Enchanted Forest was destroyed. I remember feeling relief that my mom didn't have to witness that.'

Mr. Gold nodded.

'I'm so sorry, Miss French...'

'Tell me what happened,' Belle demanded. 'Don't hide anything.'

He looked at her sadly as if not seeing any difference in her resulting anger whether he told her everything or not.

'My mother and Cora planned the whole thing,' he said finally. 'And they put me in charge of some of it. I really didn't want to do it, but...'

'But you didn't tell them that,' Belle finished, shaking her head.

'No, I didn't. It... wasn't likely to change anything.'

'You think so?'

'I do... Cora wasn't exactly... focused on what I would want. Well, neither was Milah, when I think of it, but it was a very brief affair. And neither was my mother. Not to mention Granny, or Blue, or gods forbid, Zelena. I knew personally all of them, and half of them wouldn't accept it's a bad idea and that their project might not be indestructible, while the other half wouldn't want to hear that it might be worth something after all. And Enchanted Forest should have been better protected to begin with, but Blue, Granny and Nolan just wanted to show off how great it is. Not that they would want my opinion, of course.'

'Well, I think that even if they didn't listen, it would have made a difference to let them know what you thought of it,' Belle said coldly. 'So, what have you done when your mother and Cora wanted your help with... with the destruction?'

'I contacted Blue and Granny, and told them that I know something. That I know about my mother's plan to destroy Enchanted Forest, the mansion, physically. That would lower the support and faith into the project significantly, so they couldn't take a chance. They were so sure that they can defend it against everything, but still, mother has a terrifying reputation. So they agreed to meet with me. I asked them for a meeting in Storybrooke, said that it would be less suspicious, just in case. They agreed. But you know, the simple brilliancy of the plan was to lure them away. Without Blue and Granny present, mother and Cora didn't have much problem with dismantling magical wards and destroying the place.'

He sighed, closing his eyes and titling his head back, resting it on the armchair's pillowed back.

'Then Granny cast the curse?'

'Yes. They sensed something's wrong and teleported there, taking me with them. There was a fire, mother and Cora long gone and Granny just shoot me furious look and started to chant the spell. Before I knew I was in the castle. As with all witch spells it's lifted on equinoxes. I work on breaking it ever since.'

He threw her an anxious look.

'Remember...'

'Yes, I remember,' she cut. 'Bae.'

'Thank you,' he managed to say through constricted throat. 'I'll leave you alone now.'

He left, not by magic, but just hurrying out of the room as fast as possible. Belle sighed. She wasn't sure what to think. It was best to take the time, however, because right now she wanted to do various impulsive things, some of them clearly contradicting each other.

Whatever she expected from this conversation, it wasn't this.

* * *

Through the next day, Rumplestiltskin tried to be invisible. Belle didn't spoke to him during the meals and beside that he just kept hiding in his workroom. Belle was talking and joking with Bae normally, so all was good. All was good.

In the evening, he sat at Bae's bed with a fairy tale book. But after yesterday's conversation with Belle, he would hate himself totally if he didn't at least try to talk with Bae about magic.

'Belle told me you asked her about magic,' he said gently.

Bae immediately perked up.

'Yes!'

'And I understand that you had questions for me about it.'

Bae nodded vigorously.

'Ask then.'

'Why can you do magic but me and Belle can't?'

'Not everyone has the ability. People who can are born with it. It's a bit like a hair or eye color.'

'But I have your hair color, papa. Why don't I have your magic?'

Rumplestiltskin chuckled despite himself.

'It can skip many generations for some reason. My father didn't have magic. Perhaps your children will have.'

'And your mom?'

Rumplestiltskin sighed.

'Yes, she did. She does. She is very powerful faery.'

'Faery?'

'It's a special kind of magic. Only women can master it fully. Chances are, if you had a sister, she would have that magic. But most magic users are witches or wizards like me and my grandfather.'

'Are faeries like in the stories, papa? Is my grandma like fairy godmother?'

'No, I'm afraid no, Bae,' Rumplestiltskin sighed sadly, taking Bae's small hand in his. 'She is not very nice person.'

'Oh...' Bae was looking at him pensively for a moment. Then he crawled from beneath the covers onto Rumplestiltskin's lap and threw his hands around his papa's neck. 'But don't worry, papa. My mom wasn't very nice too.'

'Bae...' Rumplestiltskin hugged his son close, blinking away the tears. 'It's... it's okay son. It's okay. We have each other, right?'

'Yeah. And Belle.'

'Well... I'm afraid Belle isn't very happy with me at the moment.'

It was better to prepare the boy for the quiet days, after all.

'Why?' Bae let him go and allowed Rumplestiltskin to maneuver him beneath the duvet again.

'I... Well, it has to do with the curse. With why I can't leave the castle most of the time.'

Bae was looking at him with wide eyes. It was something that Rumplestiltskin avoided telling him despite numerous questions, especially at the beginning.

'You see, Bae, the curse was cast on me by a witch.'

'An evil witch?'

Oh, it was so tempting to agree...

'Not exactly, no. But a very hot tempered one. She was angry at me, because... Well, because of the same thing that Belle is now angry at me about.'

'But what?'

Rumplestiltskin sighed.

'It's a bit complicated. You remember the faeries, and witches and wizards? They don't really like each other, don't trust each other. And it's the same with people without magic. These three groups tend to keep to themselves, are suspicious about abilities and intentions of others. But there was one faery, one witch and a non-magical couple that wanted to change that and make cooperation possible. They built big, beautiful house and invited members of all three groups to talk, to know each other better. They created community called Enchanted Forest. It was working too, at least most of the times. But not everyone liked it.'

'Why not?'

'Some fearies, witches, wizards and people without magic were too proud of themselves, I guess.'

Bae blinked as if it didn't make much sense. Rumplestiltskin smiled sadly.

'One of them was your grandmother, Black Fairy. She wanted to destroy Enchanted Forest. And she wanted me to help her.'

Bae gasped. Rumplestiltskin cringed at that, but continued. It wasn't possible to hide anymore, not when Belle knew, it was bound to leak out somehow, accidentally, and Rumplestiltskin learned that this usually lead to all the worse consequences. Better to show Bae a calmer version of the tale. Only, he would leave out Cora, there was no way on Earth he could tell six-years-old boy about this.

'I did what she asked me of. I lured out the faery and the witch that founded and guarded the Enchanted Forest. In the meanwhile... my mother destroyed the place. It was never really rebuilt after that...'

He lowered his head, questioning himself what possessed him to tell this to his little son. It was like shooting his own foot, but then again – that was exactly the kind of things he was excellent at.

'But you didn't really want to destroy it?' Bae asked timidly after a while.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

'No, not really. I admired it.'

'Your mom made you?' Bae asked more insistently. As a side thought, Rumplestiltskin was glad that Bae didn't call her grandma. He sighed.

'Well... yes, maybe, but... I should have refused her.'

'But my mom made me do things I didn't want too,' Bae shook his head. 'And I couldn't tell her no, because it was mom. '

Rumplestiltskin looked up sharply. It was all touching and sweet, and definitely more than he deserved, but...

'What did she make you do, Bae?'

'She wanted me to take things from stalls at the market,' Bae murmurred, looing down. 'I knew it was wrong, but...′

'Oh, Bae...' Rumplestiltskin reached out, taking Bae into his arms, and practically crushing into embrace. 'It wasn't your fault. At all. She... she shouldn't. Oh, Bae, if I knew... If I only knew... I would have taken you here with me instantly. I promise.'

'I know,' Bae sighed, melting into his papa's embrace. 'I love you, papa.'

'I love you too, son,' Rumplestiltskin managed to say through completely closed throat. 'More than anything in the world.'


	6. Chapter 6

After catching another of Mr. Gold's hopeful looks, Belle capitulated. The fact that he played such part in destroying something so important still stung, but he seemed to sincerely regret it. And after spending almost five months with the man, especially after the Yule crisis, Belle started to understand that Mr. Gold isn't exactly the imposing businessman or sorcerer he wanted to impersonate. After Yule and various following conversations, Belle had to discover the painfully insecure man, who seemed to constantly wait for others to reject him. He was scared that Belle or Bae would push him away, and it seemed that the same fear dictated his obedience to Black Fairy and Cora. What he did was still wrong, but perhaps wasn't unforgivable.

There was also Bae to think of. Thanks to his father mistake, the boy was forced to live the secluded life in the castle. Belle was sure it wasn't exactly healthy for him. He should have a chance to meet other people, to make friends, to see more than the stone walls of the castle. Seeing as it didn't look like Mr. Gold was any closer to breaking the spell, Belle decided to act herself.

Sending a letter to Granny was easy – all Belle had to do was put the envelope into the bigger envelope with a letter to her father. Writing was a bit more difficult, but after a few tries Belle felt reasonably satisfied that she made her case clearly. She depicted what a wonderful boy Bae was and how he need to be freed, but also that he needed his father, who in all earnest regreted what he did and after ten years should be allowed to leave the castle as well.

All that was left was to wait for reply, and in the meantime Belle needed to talk to Mr. Gold and make sure they go back to their previous, easier rapport.

* * *

'Mr. Gold?'

Belle's voice made him jump up in his armchair and whip his hear towards the door. After days of oppressive silence, Rumplestiltskin resignedly tried to come to terms with the fact that Belle wasn't going to talk to him anymore. Now that she did, he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

'Miss French?...' he almost squeaked, then winced hearing himself.

Belle, meanwhile, took her place in the second armchair. It was just like the evening when he confessed his crime, and the memory made him painfully nervous. What was he going to hear?

'Mr. Gold, I thought over what you have told me,' she said seriously. Was that the moment she would tell him that she didn't want to talk to him ever again? 'It's true that you did the wrong thing, helping in the destruction of the Enchanted Forest...'

She paused for a moment and he hung down his head.

'Only, I can see that you regret it.'

'I do,' he whispered. If this was their last conversation, he wanted her to know at least how he felt, however selfish this might have been. 'I am a coward, Miss French, always have been. I can only hope that Bae won't be appalled by this.' Indeed, so far his son was incredibly compassionate, but who knows what could happen later... 'I did what my mother told me to do without any serious attempt to refuse. There's no excuse for that, I know, I'm an adult, I know better than to blindly follow her. I only hope that there simply won't be a situation, a pressure, like this in the future, it's the only way I can manage to not destroy anything...'

'It's okay, Mr. Gold,' Belle interrupted him gently, laying her hand on his. 'From what I've heard about the Black Fairy, it's pretty difficult to stand up to her. And she is your mother. You shouldn't help her, but I understand that it was very difficult to refuse. As long as I see that you regret it, I can forgive.'

Rumplestiltskin sighed shakily.

'Thank you, Belle... I know it was personally painful for you to hear about the destruction.'

'It was. But that's why I can forgive. Only for myself, but that's always something, right?'

'More than you think,' he rasped. 'More than I deserve.'

'Oh, hush. We all have our failings. It would be a terrible thing if we couldn't forgive and move past them.'

Rumplestiltskin shook his head sadly.

'People don't forgive. Or maybe they do, but they still remember. You can't really fix it once you destroy something. It's not yours to fix in the first place, it's not you who is hurt...'

'I don't think it's always like that,' Belle said seriously. 'I know that it can be so, but it's not the absolute rule. You hear me, I can forgive you for your part in something that hurt me greatly.'

At that point Rumplestiltskin had to rub his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to show.

'Oh, Miss French... You really should know better than that. I've done too much to be forgiven. Or even if forgiven, to be forgotten. You should be afraid of me. You should be hurt and angry. I hurt your friends, I hurt you, and I did it knowing that what I am doing will hurt so many people, and once you do something like that, there's no taking it back. '

His voice hitched under all the emotions. He shut his eyes tightly and didn't notice when Belle moved from her armchair to his, to perch on the armrest and carefully put her hand over his shoulders.

'The Black Fairy did too much,' Belle said calmly. 'Cora did too much as well. And what is most important, their intents were so much worse than yours. They truly wanted to do this evil thing. You were forced.'

Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

'Intent is meaningless. All that matters are the consequences. And the consequences are too bad to be overlooked. Leave me now, please.'

He shuddered, trying to surpress the sudden thought that if it was about Belle, everyone would forgive her, because she was good. Just like that. It was him who was unforgivable. All the more reasons to not chain Belle to him, but he wasn't strong enough to let her really go. Bae needed her. It would have to be enough.

Belle sighed.

'I will go if you really want me to, but I'd much rather stay. Okay?'

He was silent for some time, just waiting for anything to happen, for her sudden change of mind, for inspiration what to say. Finally, he just nodded tiredly and let Belle gather him closer. It was too wonderful to protest. If she truly wanted to stay after all he told her and despite him giving her a chance to not talk to him at all, then he could only hope she would know what to do next. With her, he might just become decent enough to not hurt either her or Bae.

Then he closed his eyes, because Belle started to caress his hair and nape gently, and the feeling of comfort was too overwhelmingly blissful to do anything but savor it.

* * *

Reply from Granny came two weeks before the equinox, in a letter from Belle's father. Belle read it in her room. She didn't want to explain anything to Mr. Gold in case that Granny didn't want to help. She would tell him if and when Granny agreed.

Belle nervously opened the letter. It was longer than she expected, Granny wrote a lot about how good it was to hear from Belle, how she missed Belle's mother, and even about Ruby being engaged to some doctor from Storybrooke, one of those that worked with the Enchanted Forest. It was kept in a warm, kind tone, but Belle read it quickly, searching for anything about Mr. Gold. It was in the last paragraph, written in short, plain sentences that felt colder than the rest of the letter. Granny didn't want to decide too quickly it seemed. As the equinox was coming close, she invited Belle on that day to her house, to talk. Bae was welcomed too, but just in case Granny asked to not tell Mr. Gold.

Well, it seemed reasonable, Belle thought. Even more reasonable than she expected of the hot-blooded Granny. In Granny's place Belle too wouldn't want to make a decision basing only on a letter. She would want a real, long talk, when she could ask questions. It wasn't a trivial matter after all.

Belle smiled. There was hope. Surely she could convince Granny to lift the spell, especially if Granny would have an occasion to meet Bae as well, to see what a sweet boy Bae was and how he loved his father. That would balance out the negative side of Mr. Gold that Granny knew.

* * *

It was easier said than done, however. Belle felt uneasy when Mr. Gold left Bae under her care in Storybrooke and went himself to Jefferson, to attend to some business. Earlier, she could visit her father, while Mr. Gold was showing Storybrooke to Bae. Now she and Bae were meant to go to the cafe for ice creams, but Belle planned to visit Granny as well.

It seemed perfect, but now she felt like betraying Mr. Gold's trust. She should have gone to Granny alone, earlier, but she was so caught up in conversation with her father that she missed the opportunity. In fact, Mr. Gold and Bae had to show up at Maurice's home to remind her it's time to go to dinner. Belle tried to invite her father, and had to smile when it turned out that he was already busy. Stammering and going red, Maurice explained that he promised to help their neighbor, Mrs. Potts, with some sudden problem with hydraulics, then went all proud and puffed up telling her how Mrs. Potts saw him as an expert.

Belle exhaled with relief then. Apparently she didn't need to worry about her father being lonely in her absence.

Now however she had to concentrate on a much more pressing matter. Bae was treading next to her with his ice cream, all smiling and admiring the town.

'Bae, how about we go see one of my friend?' Belle asked.

'Okay,' Bae smiled. 'What friend?'

'An old lady that I knew since I was your age... She's living in that house.'

Belle pointed to the red townhouse on the other side of the street.

'Okay, let's go,' Bae said, trusting her completely. Just as Mr. Gold trusted her with him. Oh gods, no, she couldn't break that trust. But then again, how else could the spell be lifted? If they went now to talk to him, it could be too late to go back to Granny, and he might not agree at all.

'Belle?...' Bae tugged at her hand. 'Aren't we going?'

'No, I'm afraid no. I... I just remembered that she's always away from the town at this time of a year,' she lied quickly. The fact that she felt the need to lie assured her that she shouldn't go to Granny without telling Mr. Gold anything. Not with Bae. Well, in the worst case, there will be other equinoxes. She would tell Mr. Gold as soon as possible.

They resumed their walk, but suddenly something weird happened. Belle felt as if she was walking through molasses, she heard Bae's surprised squeak, and then suddenly they were in a living room of some house. A nice, well lit living room, full of pictures and needleworks.

'Belle!' she heard, and turned, to see Granny standing in the door.

'Granny, what...?'

'I saw you hesitating on the street. And I had to talk to you. Sit, please.'

Belle frowned.

'Granny, you could have called to me, not... not whisking us away with magic.'

'Hush, girl,' Granny sat in a big armchair and gestured to the sofa, urging them to seat. 'I had to make sure that you are safe.'

'Safe? Why wouldn't I be safe?'

'Because you are held captive by the Black Fairy's son, that's why.'

'Nonsense!' Belle exclaimed, instinctively hugging Bae close to her. 'He's a good man, a gentlemen, and there's absolutely nothing for you to be worried about.'

Granny shook her head.

'Perhaps he appears to you as such. But I can't in good conscience leave you, or this boy, in his hands.'

'Granny!' Belle protested, feeling cold sweat breaking on her skin. Bae was quiet, but now he was clinging to her, seeking protection. 'You can believe me.'

'You will thank me for this yet, girl. And so would the boy. We will find him a suitable family.'

'So you didn't even consider lifting the spell?...' Belle asked, heartbroken. 'You only wanted to lure me here?'

'Don't behave like a silly gosling. As if I could allow you to be imprisoned in that castle with that man. Did you forget already how important Enchanted Forest was? How important it was to your mother? Imagine what she would say if she found out that you are associating with the man who destroyed it all.'

'She would understand!' Belle cried, feeling first tears falling. 'She could always see good in people. I accept that you won't help, now we are going.'

Belle wanted to stand up, but suddenly discovered that she can't move. It was as if she was literally glued to the sofa.

'Belle!' Bae cried, scared, apparently discovering the same thing.

'Hush, Bae, it will be alright...' Belle whispered quickly, even if she didn't really think there was that much hope. But maybe Mr. Gold would find them?...

'Don't cry,' Granny said in calm voice. 'It's only for your own good. You need to wait here until Rumplestiltskin has to go back to the castle. As soon as you calm down, we can talk about the future arrangements.'

'What future arrangements?' Belle forced herself to not just throw something at Granny and to try and reason with her. 'There's no way I'm making any arrangements with you! Granny, I'm a grown woman, not the child that was coming to Enchanted Forest with her mother. And Bae needs his father. And you don't seriously think that you will stop Mr. Gold from coming for Bae?'

'If he tries, we will see who would win,' Granny said, shaking her head, and Belle just hoped that Mr. Gold will be here on time and indeed would be able to win.

* * *

An hour later Belle heard pounding to the door.

'Papa!' Bae squealed with hope.

Granny frowned and went to the window.

'What do you want?' she called, opening it.

'I want my son and his nanny!' came an angry response.

'Papa!' Bae screamed, robbing Granny of opportunity to deny their presence.

'Mr. Gold!' Belle joined him immediately.

'Go away, Rumplestiltskin!' Granny yelled. 'You might think you ensnared that silly girl, but I won't stand for this. Especially when she wrote me first asking for my help!'

Belle cringed. The wording was perfect and Granny didn't lie. But at the same time it was so totally untrue...

'You did, Belle?...' Bae asked quietly, looking at her with wide eyes.

'I did, but...'

A loud explosion interrupted her. Granny ran out of the room.

'Papa!' Bae screamed.

'I'm coming, son!' Mr. Gold yelled from somewhere inside the house.

'After my dead body!' Granny shouted and another explosion followed. There were some noise from the street, but apparently no one was brave enough to come in and check the situation. It was probably for the best anyway.

It felt like an eternity when Belle and Bae listened to sounds of a battle, unable to move. They heard muffled voices, and sometimes some pained yelps. Belle shivered each time when she recognized Mr. Gold's voice.

'You bastard!' Granny shouted suddenly and the air in the room crackled. Belle and Bae waited with bated breath. Finally they saw Mr. Gold in the door.

'Papa!'

'I'm coming...' Mr. Gold huffed, but obviously moving was difficult for him. Belle frowned. He didn't look like he was injured, it was more like he was treading through water. The air cracked with each small movement. Granny must have put some spell on the room, or possibly on the whole house.

Another crack followed from outside, complete with Granny's furious shouts.

'Don't worry, Bae, don't worry,' Mr. Gold repeated. 'I'm almost there...'

Bae reached for his papa as far as he can being still plastered to the sofa.

'Mr. Gold...' Belle started, wondering how to explain what happened.

'Not now,' he replied, not even looking at her, just at Bae. Finally, he was able to reach out and clasp his son's hands. 'I've got you Bae!'

The air cracked ominously and Mr. Gold yelped in pain. He didn't let Bae go however.

'Mr. Gold!...' Belle exclaimed.

Finally he looked at her and his hurt expression made Belle's throat tighten.

'You wrote to her!' he said in a cracking voice. 'See? People may forgive, but they don't forget.'

'No, it's not...'

She didn't get to say anymore. Mr. Gold and Bae disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

'That bastard!' Granny shouted. Belle didn't say anything. She tried furiously to work out what to do next.

First, she needed to return to the castle. She had to explain what happened. Hopefully, Bae would tell Mr. Gold how Granny caught them, but Belle also had to come clean about the letter. Mr. Gold clearly believed that she betrayed him and that couldn't be allowed to stand. Belle had to do something about it, and to do anything she needed to be free.

Second, Granny wasn't that strong, trustworthy person Belle remembered. Or maybe she was, only it didn't extend to Mr. Gold. Granny was prepared to do anything to protect people and things she saw as needed protection and there was no reasoning with that. That stubborness made Belle feel so disappointed.

Deception, then, as much as it wasn't in Belle's nature, was the proper course of action.

'Are you alright, Granny?' she called, aiming for the meek and shaking voice.

'That bastard locked me up in a damned cage!' Granny called back.

'I'm... I'm so sorry, Granny.'

'You better be, girl! But at least he didn't get you.'

'Yes, Granny. Can I help you somehow?'

After a moment, Belle felt she can move. Immediately, she ran out of the room. There, in the midst of a very damaged hall, stood a small cage. It was exactly the size to hold Granny without allowing her to even sit down.

'You can go to the kitchen and bring me some potions.'

'Potions? There's no spell that you can cast?'

Granny frowned impatiently.

'I would already do it, if I could.'

Belle nodded.

'And what if no potion would work?'

Granny sighed painstakingly.

'Then it will take about twelve hours for the cage spell to resolve. There, you know. Run for the potions now.'

Belle smiled sadly.

'I see. I'm afraid I have more pressing matters to attend to now. And I'm rather glad to know you can't follow me. Don't worry, I'll tell Mr. Jefferson to come and help you.'

'Belle!' Granny yelled, outraged. 'You silly girl, you can't be serious about going back to that monster! He destroyed Enchanted Forest!'

'No, his mother and Cora did,' Belle said calmly, a bit unsettled by the enormously pleasant feeling of being able to talk to Granny from the position of strength and control. 'You should concentrate on them. Mr. Gold was unable to refuse them, yes, but he for once truly regrets what happened. All I had written to you is true. And I'm so disappointed in you, and I'm sure my mother would be too. Don't try to meddle in my or Mr. Gold's life any more.'

Trying to not listen to old lady's shouts, Belle ran along the street to Mr. Jefferson's house. Mr. Jefferson had to have some way to get to the castle, he just had to! In the worst case, a letter would have to do, but letter could always remain unopened and unread. Belle needed to really talk, in person. And to make sure both Mr. Gold and Bae were okay.

* * *

Mr. Jefferson looked at her with wide eyes.

'And it all happened in that one hour since he left my home?...'

'Yes, now please, Mr. Jefferson, I had to go to the castle.'

'Okay, okay, come here,' Mr. Jefferson led her to his office. On any other day Belle would not be able to tear her gaze from the multitude of trinkets gathered there, but right now she only prayed for Mr. Jefferson to find anything he needed as quick as possible.

After five minutes of a hurried search through drawers, cabinets and piles of stuff, Mr. Jefferson let out a triumphant shout.

'Here we go!' he smiled wildly, presenting her with a battered top hat.

Belle blinked.

'And... how does this work?'

'Like that!' Mr. Jefferson spun the hat and a magical whirlwind started to form. 'Think of where you want to go, then go in!'

Belle looked at him with wide eyes, but then again, he most probably knew what he was doing and it wasn't as if she had any other option. Taking a deep breath, she thanked him and did as he told her.

When the whirlwind of colors slowed somehow, Belle realized that she was in some dark place and that she was still spinning, making small steps to balance out the way her head spun. In the very moment she realized this, all her instinctive balancing act got interrupted and she sat down on the floor with a painful thud.

'Gooods...' Belle moaned, willing the world to stay still, because right now she wasn't even able to sit upright, she needed to rest against the stone wall.

Stone. Good. She was at Mr. Gold's castle. Probably. The hat might have confused her will to go to Mr. Gold's castle with going to any castle. It was dark all around and that was unusual. Every evening the armors lit up all the kerosene lamps and the lamps were enchanted to somehow have unlimited supply of fuel. But it was dark and cold. Something was wrong.

On wobbly feet and clinging to the wall, Belle stood up, grateful that the spinning sensation was receding. Another moment and she was able to move forward, in the direction of main hall. At least she hoped so, as most of the clues came from the pictures on the wall, lit by moonlight from far too few small windows. She started to listen intently for any noise.

After good five minutes of a nervous walk, she heard Bae crying. She would recognize the boy anywhere. She ran in his direction, which proved to be the main hall indeed.

'Papa, please wake up...' Bae said through tears and Belle felt her blood freeze. Gods, if something happened to Mr. Gold because of her idea to not tell him about the letter... Belle swore to think ten times longer next time she felt the need to execute some bright idea without telling anyone else about it.

She entered the main hall to see that the fireplace was lit, the sudden light blinding her for a moment. The rest of the spacious room was dark, but there, in front of the fire, sat Bae, huddled over unmoving figure lying supine on the ground.

'Belle!' the boy cried, hearing her steps and turning to her. He had a dark smudge on his nose. 'Papa isn't waking up! And he's so cold.'

Belle quickly knelt next to Mr. Gold. Bae took care of his father best as he could, putting a pillow under his head, wrapping him in a blanket and lighting up the fire. But now that it didn't immediately helped, the poor boy was shaking with fear.

Belle, feeling herself like she was to faint right then and there, reached to check Mr. Gold's pulse. She sobbed aloud, finding one.

'It will be fine, Bae,' she managed. 'It will be fine.'

* * *

Bae smeared tears all over his face with his hands. Now that Belle was here it was going to be okay, just as she said. He did all he could think about, even tried to tell his papa their favorite story about the knight, but papa didn't wake up. But Belle was the second smartest person in the world (after papa), and she would surely think about something.

'Okay, Bae,' she said. 'Tell me what exactly happened.'

'Papa and I appeared here in the castle. It wasn't dark like now, there was some sun still. Papa asked me if I'm alright and when I said I am, he just... fell. Right here.' Bae sniffed at the memory. 'I... I couldn't wake him up, so I took the pillow and blanket... he didn't looked comfortable the way he fell. And he was so cold. I lit the fire. I tried to call the armors, but they...' Bae gestured behind himself. Belle followed his hand and gasped, just like Bae did seeing it the first time. All four armors were lying on the floor unmoving, just like... like armors, non-magical ones.

'It will be fine, Bae,' Belle repeated with brave smile. 'We'll figure it out. We're good at figuring things out.'

Bae nodded. They didn't have any other way, right?

* * *

Belle tried to remember everything she ever knew about magic. It was completely possible that Mr. Gold was just exhausted after rescuing Bae. So much that his magic wasn't even able to sustain the armors or anything else in the castle. Perhaps he just needed to sleep it off.

But perhaps not.

Belle read a lot about magic, but it wasn't like she could say for sure what applied in this situation or even if what she had read was one hundred percent accurate. It wasn't as if she had read the actual books that wizards and witches used. It was just ordinary books where non-magical authors claimed to know something about magic. She heard this and that when Enchanted Forest was still working, but nothing that she could use now.

One more thing Belle remembered was something that her mother told her about, but she wasn't sure if it is real or not. Mother told her that True Love's Kiss can break any curse. What was happening now could be some sort of curse cast by Granny, right?

'Bae? I have an idea,' Belle said cautiously. The boy looked at her with hope. 'I'm not sure if it's going to work, but it won't do any harm either. It's True Love's Kiss.'

'What?...' Bae scrunched his nose.

'Because love is the most powerful magic,' Belle explained. 'Though I'm not sure if it's something that can be used here and now.'

Bae pondered it for a moment, then nodded.

'It sounds okay, Belle.'

'Good. Then, Bae, kiss your papa on the cheek, thinking how much you love him and how much you want him to be okay.'

Bae blinked, but then nodded again and bent down to kiss his father.

'Please, papa, wake up...' he murmured.

Belle waited with bated breath and miraculously, something seemed to be happening. A weird tension in the air started to build up and then suddenly a bright flash of multicolored light exploded from Bae and Mr. Gold, then dissipated like a wave after tossing a pebble in the water.

'Papa?...'

Mr. Gold frowned then slowly opened his eyes.

'Bae? Bae, son, are you alright?...' he whispered.

'Papa!' Bae threw himself onto Mr. Gold, squeezing his father's neck. 'You're awake!'

'Yes, yes, Bae, I am. It's alright, it's alright.'

Mr. Gold slowly lifted his arms to envelop Bae in a hug.

'Papa, I was so afraid.'

'It will be fine, Bae. Papa is here...'

Then Mr. Gold looked around, still disoriented, and his gaze landed on Belle.

'Mr. Gold...'

'Belle?...' he inhaled sharply. 'Oh Belle, please, don't... don't take Bae from me,' he said pleadingly. 'Please, don't. I know I'm not the best father, but I'm trying, I'm doing all I can. Please, you can't take him from me...' He was holding Bae against his chest with trembling hands, weak as a kitten but still trying to protect the boy.

'Oh, hush, hush, I won't,' Belle said quickly, feeling her heart break over his words. She would never had thought that he was still so insecure. 'I never wanted to. I swear. I asked Granny to lift the spell, that's all. She practically kidnapped us, me and Bae. I would never separate Bae from you.'

'You won't?...'

'No. I swear. You are a wonderful father. I wrote to Granny that you are a wonderful father and asked her to lift the spell.'

He blinked.

'Oh. I'm... I'm sorry, I thought...'

'It's okay. I should have told you what I'm doing from the very beginning.'

'Yes... yes, you should,' Mr. Gold couldn't hide hurt in his eyes. 'Why didn't you? Bae could have been harmed.'

Belle cringed.

'I didn't want you to tell me not to write. I liked my idea too much. And then Granny asked to not tell you and to talk to her in person, it seemed reasonable that she didn't really just believe me about everything. She wanted to meet Bae, but then I realized I can't bring Bae to her without your consent. But I realized it as we were standing on the other side of the street from her house and she magicked us inside. I tried to tell her that she's wrong, but she didn't listen.'

'She didn't,' Bae piped up confirming Belle's words. 'She was awful. I hope she moves far away from us so we can never see her again.'

Mr. Gold snorted.

'Yes, Bae, I would hope so too.'

'After you and Bae disappeared, I pretended to be on her side so she would free me and then I left her in the cage and ran to Mr. Jefferson,' Belle added. 'Mr. Jefferson promised to not hurry up too much to help her out.'

'I guess that's good,' Mr. Gold sighed. 'But, Belle, it could have ended so much worse...' his voice broke a little.

'I'm sorry,' Belle said quickly, on the verge of tears again. 'Bae, I need to apologize to you too. I promise, I will never do something like that without talking it through with your papa first.'

'It's okay, Belle,' Bae said quickly. 'Don't cry. Papa, you don't cry too. I'm okay, and you'll be okay too, right?'

'Yes, yes, I will be,' Mr. Gold said, sighing again and cuddling Bae closer. 'I'm just very tired after fighting Granny. Nothing that a good sleep couldn't fix.'

'But the True Love's Kiss fixed it!' Bae protested. 'You should be okay now! Papa, is something more wrong?...'

Belle realized that Bae was right. Mr. Gold should be okay already, not lying on the floor with barely enough strength to hug his son.

'Nothing is and... True Love's Kiss?...' Mr. Gold asked incredulously.

'Please tell me it's not just a fairy tale,' Belle said. 'Because something definitely happened when Bae kissed you.

'Oh, Bae...' Mr. Gold said, exhaling deeply and looking a bit less scared. Then his eyes widened and he looked around frantically. 'The curse! I... I'm free. I can leave the castle!'

'What?!' Belle exclaimed.

'You can?' Bae added, excited.

'Yes, it's... Oh Gods, I never... it didn't even cross my mind that this can be the solution. Oh, Bae...'

'Papa!' Bae protested, because Mr. Gold squeezed him all over again, kissing his head and crying.

'So it's done,' Belle said with gentle smile. 'I'm happy for you two.'

'Perhaps your reckless plan led to some really good consequences, Belle...' Mr. Gold sighed. 'I would never thought that...'

'I know,' Belle said quietly. 'But now you have non negotiable evidence. You can be sure you are the father that Bae needs and loves.'

'I am...' Mr. Gold whispered, amazed. 'Thank you, Belle.'

'It's okay. Now, I'm going to bring some more pillows and blankets here. It seems that we're all bunking here for the night.'

* * *

Rumplestiltskin watched with wonder as Belle returned from her little quest carrying a small mountain of blankets and pillows. Somehow she also managed to bring a jug with water and three cups, though settling all that down inevitably resulted in one cup being chipped.

'You almost can't see it...' Belle said lamely, turning the cup in her hands.

'It's just a cup,' Rumplestiltskin said quickly, because he really didn't want to see her upset. She was upset enough over the whole mess with Mrs. Lucas, and he felt ashamed all over again every time he remembered how he thought she might actually betray him on purpose. She was impulsive and it was scary what could have happened because of it, but all the same Belle was full of kindness, even for the damn fool like himself. She didn't even seem to mind that he spontaneously started to call her by her first name. He didn't mean to, but when he tried to correct himself, he found out that he loved to call her simply 'Belle' just too much.

Belle smiled, relieved that he wasn't angry over the cup, and with Bae's help proceeded to prepare makeshift beds for the night.

'I think papa should be between us,' Bae said, dragging his blankets to Rumplestiltskin's right when no one's protested. That left for Belle place by the fire, which was probably the best as she would be able to throw some more logs into it in case it would die during the night.

The rug Rumplestiltskin was lying on was soft and warm, but Belle made him roll over and spread additional blanket to lie on. And if Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but cling to Belle a little when she assisted him, she didn't comment on it.

Soon, they were all bundled up and Bae, curled up to him, started to snore softly.

'He must be exhausted,' Belle murmured. 'This was such a long, long day.'

'Oh yes...' Rumplestiltskin whispered. 'Belle, I'm so sorry that I thought you betrayed me like that...'

'Shh, I'm not that innocent myself.'

'You are. You just wanted to help. It's me who thinks the worst of everybody. I... I was so scared that I'd lose Bae and you. But when Mrs. Lucas told me that you wrote to her... I just thought that of course you couldn't forgive me for destroying Enchanted Forest.'

To his amazement, he heard shuffling and then felt Belle looping her arms around his. Suddenly he realized that he has two persons most important to him literally in his arms.

'Belle...' he half whispered, half sobbed.

'Shh, it's okay. I forgave you long ago. It's your mother and Cora that did the really wrong thing.'

'But I'm the weak one. The one who's easy to force into something.'

Belle actually took his hand and squeezed.

'They were your family. Of course it was difficult to refuse. But now that you have a new family, it all can be so much easier.'

'Oh, Belle...' he whispered in awe.

In return, she cuddled even closer to him.

'You have Bae now,' she said. 'Your wonderful, sweet boy. It will be easier now that you have someone to love and who loves you in return, without hurting you like they did. And... if you are not adverse to it, I would very much like to stay with you two.'

Rumplestiltskin couldn't stop the sharp breath.

'What are you saying, Belle...?'

'I was very happy to come here to be Bae's nanny. It allowed me to hope that we, you and I, can be closer as well.'

'You... really, Belle?'

'Yes,' she said simply.

'It seems to good to be true,' he whispered.

'Well, accept the miracle and move on,' Belle answered with a warm voice. 'What are we going to do now that we can leave the castle?'

'Anything you and Bae like... Though... I would like... If I can ask...'

'Yes?'

'I probably shouldn't ask lying flat on the floor, but will you marry me, Belle?'

He stopped breathing after hearing himself saying this aloud, and then suddenly felt Belle's lips on his, making him shudder and gasp.

'Of course, silly,' Belle whispered. 'Though you can repeat the whole proposal when you get the ring. You know, so I can proudly brandish it later and make every other woman jealous.'

Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

'You're getting the most beautiful ring in the world, Belle.'

Belle laughed too, quietly so to not wake up Bae.

'But you know it's not necessary?' she asked. 'All I need is you and Bae.'

He nodded, not trusting his voice. Though at least, if he cried, it would be with happy tears this time.

'My dad will be so happy,' Belle said. 'But I have the feeling that he and Mrs. Potts are going to beat us to the altar.'

'I could marry you tomorrow morning if you want,' Rumplestiltskin proposed.

'And will you be even able to take us to the Storybrooke tomorrow?' Belle asked with concern. 'It seems like you need to take it easy and rest for some time.'

He sighed.

'Yes, probably. The first thing to do with my magic will be to wake up the armors again. They are like friends. I hope you'd agree that they should remain with us? Wherever we're going to live?'

'Of course,' Belle cuddled closer to him. 'They are our dear friends, I agree. And Bae's.'

'Thank you, Belle,' he whispered. 'I... I love you. Did for a long time I guess.'

'I love you too. I felt the attraction since you first walked into my library in fact.'

'You... did? Really?'

'Oh yes. And now finally... I'm happy, you know?'

'I'm happy too, Belle.'

With small smile, he drifted off to sleep. It really didn't get much happier than having his sweet son and loving bride to be cuddled up to him, all despite the things he did in the past. Now that he had them, they could think about the future, a shared, hopeful one.

THE END


End file.
